


Dark Nights and Darker Days

by VictoriaLouis9921



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaLouis9921/pseuds/VictoriaLouis9921
Summary: D.O. is a simple barista but when he meets a tall dark handsome stranger named Park Chanyeol, a bartender and prostitute they find themselves interested in one another. Their close relationship causes D.O boyfriend to become increasingly jealous. Chanyeol is going to have to put up a  fight to win D.O's love for his own. They will change each other's lives as tension rises between the three of them but will they change for better or for worst?





	1. Morning Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first boys love fanfiction. Sorry if it sucks lol. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to read your comments.   
> I also published this fanfic on Wattpad and asainfanfics.com if you rather read it there.

D.O. POV

It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything but I could hear the never-ending noise of my phone alarm ringing ridiculously loud. I rolled over towards my phone and reached out from under my warm blanket into the cold air and grabbed my phone off the bedside table. I shielded my eyes from the bright light as I tried to turn off the obnoxious alarm. Once I had turned it off the room was once again engulfed in silence. I groaned as I sat up in bed, I turned and looked behind me at the person that was laying in the bed sleeping. I smiled and left a peck on his cheek. I lifted myself off my bed and my feet met the cold wood floor, a shiver ran down my spine making me get goosebumps. I walked over to the bathroom. I turned on the shower then grabbed a fresh towel. Before I got in the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. Seeing my reflection look back at me. My messy brown hair, my brown eyes still filled with exhaustion. "Another day" I mumbled to myself as my reflection smiled back at me. Then I took off my gym shorts, boxers, and t-shirt as I stepped into the shower's warm water.

I walked into the Coffee shop where I work and was greeted by my friend Kris. Kris was the owner's son and also the manager of the Cafe. Kris was standing behind the counter in the front of the shop and looked up at me when I walked in. We smiled at each other. "Good morning", Kris said with a bright smile. I sleepily replied, "good morning"... I looked around the Cafe and realized someone was missing.

"Hey were is Xiumin"?, I asked.

"He's running a little late," replied Kris. "He should be here any minute now."

I nodded, and said, "I'm going to go get changed".

Kris plainly replied, "ok".

I walked into the back of the shop where the employee's room was located. In the employee's room, we had some lockers where we would put our things and our clothes once we changed into our uniform. There was a toilet and sink over in the corner There was a mirror above the sink and a storage closet was on the opposite wall. I walked over to my locker that was labeled D.O. and opened it my uniform was hanging on the hook inside the locker and in the door, I had some pictures of me and my friends and one of my boyfriend...yes I'm gay. I started changing into our work uniform which was very simple, a white suit shirt, black dress pants, dress shoes, apron, and bow tie. I looked in the mirror to make sure my bow tie was straight and that my hair was perfect. It was quaffed up and I had to say it looked pretty perfect. I smiled at my reflection."Let's get to work sexy", I mumbled to myself.

I walked out of the employee's room back to the counter and made myself a cup of coffee the way I liked it. Caramel creamer and 2 sugars. I'm going to die of a heart attack one day, I thought to myself. Then someone walked hurriedly into the cafe. I looked up and saw it was Xiumin, he sped inside with his book bag in hand I smiled and said to him "Good morning"! Xiumin smiled back. Kris walked up to the counter out from the employee's room and when he saw Xiumin he smiled.

Xiumin said, "Sorry I'm late.

Kris replied, "It's fine, you were tired this morning.Kris walked over to Xiumin, placed his hand on the small of Xiumin's back and leaned down and they gave each other a quick peck on the lips "Good morning babe!"

 Xiumin replied lovingly, " Morning"!

"Go get dressed."

Xiumin nodded "Will do." As he walked away Kris lightly patted his butt. Then he headed to the employee's room.

We all have a role at the shop. It's just the three of us Kris, Xiumin and me. Xiumin greets people and gets their orders, I fill the orders, and Kris takes people their order.

It was getting later in the morning so business was slowing down and we were waiting for more people to show up or order something else because we had already gotten everything everyone wanted for the moment. I was filling an order while Xiumin was sitting on the counter with Kris in between his legs. They were resting their foreheads together and talking about random crap. With an occasional peck on the lips.You might be thinking this is an unprofessional way to act it front of the customers but the majority of our customers are teenage girls and they enjoy all the lovey Dovey crap Kris and Xiumin do together. I don't get it. Anyways Xiumin and Kris were by far one of the cutest couples I've ever seen. They look like polar opposites put they are actually a lot alike when you get to know them. For instance, Kris is really tall and manly he's actually younger than Xiumin even though he's the dominant one. Xiumin is much shorter than Kris and is submissive to him. They really are perfect for each other though. They aren't afraid of PDA. They are practical that saying classy in the streets but a freak in the sheets. It's so true for them because they do a lot of adorable PDA but whenever they are alone oh my god it I swear they have the roughest sex in the world. Seriously It sounds like someone is getting tortured. They were staying at my place one summer when they were moving in together and they had to move all of their crap into Kris's apartment. So I live with my boyfriend but I have a separate apartment where I used to live before I moved in with him. So I let Kris and Xiumin stay there while they were moving. The day after they got there, I forgot my phone so I went to get it. When I walked in it sounded like someone was dying but then I heard Xiumin yell Kris's name and I realized what was happening. So I grabbed my phone and hauled ass out. I couldn't stop laughing though, it was really funny. They've been dating for three years I believe. I've known Kris for a really long time. his dad kind of adopted me so I shared a room with Kris and we're like brothers but when we met he was dating one of our friends Suho. We're actually still friends. Which is really nice-

An older man walked over to the counter pulling me out of my thoughts.

The older man spoke to Kris, "Excuse me?"

Kris and Xiumin looked at him and smiled. Kris looked up from Xiuminand said, "good morning sir, how may I help you?"

The older man cleared his throat and said,"I don't mean to be rude but my wife and I feel a bit uncomfortable with you two engaging each other the way you are.

Xiumin held up his left hand.  "We aren't engaged, sir. We're just dating.

Kris hit Xiumin's thigh gently "babe.Don't be smart. I'm sorry sir, what were you saying?"

The man sounded more agitated this time, " I said I would appreciate it if you two would stop being all kissy with each other in front of my wife and I. It makes us feel uncomfortable.

Xiumin eyes were wide open shocked at what the man said for a moment, then he looked away from the man and mumbled, " Oh my god!" Kris' face was a mixture of confusion and an are-you-fucking-kidding-me-you-just-said-that. I could tell when Kris started talking he was agitation and was trying to contain his frustration. "I'm sorry sir but if you can't handle a little PDA then please find another cafe` to go to." Kris smiled and that just made the man angrier and he started yelling, "I WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR MANAGER!" Everyone looked towards the commotion, Kris stayed calm and kept the volume low. "I am the manager, sir." Kris smiled again. Then Xiumin pointed at Kris's name tag, which under his name was typed, manager. Xiumin said with a cute ring in his voice, "see?" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Then the man yelled to the older women he had been sitting with "EDITH, Let's GO!" The older women grabbed her purse and wobbled after her husband as he stomped out of the shop when walking through the door he bumped into Kai who was trying to walk in. With a frown, Kai  said to the older man "Excuse you." Everyone awkwardly looked back at Kris. Kris scratched the back of his head." I'm sorry everyone for the outburst please take a free refill on your order if you wish." Everyone went back to talking with each other. Kris turned towards us and said calmly, "don't worry I'll pay for it out of my paycheck."(Kris patted Xiumin on the thigh and he hopped off the counter. "Let's get to work babe. Xiumin walked around to each table to see if they wanted refills. I handed Kris the order I had been working on during the outburst and he took it to the table of high school girls that had ordered it with a smile on his face.

As Kris walked back over to us Kai who had just been standing there smiled and sarcastically said, "Nice job man." Kris said back just as sarcastic, "shouldn't you be in school little boy?" Kai walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder and I smiled. Kai smiled widely and said, "well maybe I wanted to see my boyfriend before I went to class, and don't talk to me like a little kid, I'm in college."

Kris laughed, "but I'm still your Hyung."

Kai replied, "so?"

Kris walked over to Kai and ruffled hair messing it up. "So, you have to do what I say, he chuckled."

Kai pushed tried to swat Kris' hand away, "hey, hey, hey don't mess up my hair, it took me forever to get it to look like this. He started fixing his hair. Then Xiumin poked his head out from around the corner and cheerfully exclaimed, "good morning Kai" Then he addressed the rest of us,  "By the way wouldn't that mean all of you have to listen to me since I'm older than all of you." I nodded and gave a short reply, "true." Then Kris said to Kai,  "don't you have work though?" Kai nodded, "yea, I have to go soon I just wanted to drop in, then after that, I go to class." Xiumin walked off to get an order from someone then Kai turned toward Kris and asked, " hey, isn't Xiumin's birthday coming up soon?" Kris replied, "yea it's next week...which reminds me D.O." I hummed in response to his question. Kris continued, "Could you go pick up his present? Suho is holding it for me at the store." I gave a small smile, "Yeah, sure."

Kris said, "and one more thing.... can you get my money from my little cousin?" 

I looked back at him, "and why does Sehun owe you money."

"I bought him a jacket the other day when he didn't have any money on him."

I nodded, "Okay I'll get it for you."

"Thanks!"

"Of course, no problem."

I tapped Kai on the arm to signal for him to let me go, he stepped back and I walked over to the tray that was on the counter and place a cup of coffee on it and slid it over to Kris, he picked it up and carried it to a customer. Xiumin gave me all of the orders and I started filling them as fast as I could. Kai leaned against the counter and asked, " So what was the old couple all about?"

I told him,  "I'll tell you about it later."

I pushed pass Kai again and when he spoke he sounded anger, "HEY!" I looked at him and calmly shrugged my shoulders and said, "what?" Then  Kai made a pouting face and was talking in a baby voice, " I didn't get a kiss today yet."

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. and said, "Actually I kissed you when I woke up, you just weren't awake yet."

Kai replied quickly, "If I wasn't awake then it doesn't count."

I rolled my eyes at him. Then  handed him a cup of coffee, and said: "Just the way you like it."

Kai looked at the coffee and smiled, "oo~ thank you! "He took the cup from me and I nodded, "you're very welcome."

I pushed him out from behind the counter, "now get out of my way, I have work to do."

Kai's alarm on his phone went off. He turned it off and said, "well I got to go anyways." He leaned over the counter and pecked me on the lips again, and I could here a table near us filled with high school girl squeal. Kai and I both looked in the direction of the girls and they were looking at us smiling and blushing covering their faces with their hands. I could here feel the heat rising on my face as I started blushing, and Kai was smirking when he looked at me and said, " I think they like what they see."

I replied matter-of-factly, "I know, they always do." I started to walk away from him but he grabbed my forearm and pulled me back to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me sensually, and the girls squealed again even louder than before. I blushed even harder and pushed away from him and said, "Kai that's enough of that, you know I don't like showing off that kind of stuff in public."

Then Kris walked back over to us,  "Hey Kai before you leave, I'm planning on surprising Xiumin and taking him to dinner sometime next week for his birthday.

Kai nodded, "ok, but make sure to make a reservation because we've been pretty packed for dinner lately."

Kris said, "thanks, man."  Kai smiled, "no problem."

Kai gave me one more chaste kiss before waved at us as he headed towards the door. "bye guys!" 

"I'll see you later", I said back to him as I finished up an order, "bye babe!"

Kris gave a small wave, "later man."

Xiumin yelled from across the Cafe, "see ya, Kai!"

With that, we carried on with the rest of our day making delicious coffee for everyone. without any more interruptions.


	2. Sex, Drugs and Alcohol

Chanyeol POV

I was walking down the lamp-lit street. It was probably around midnight and I was headed to work. I was wearing a simple outfit, which consisted of a black muscle shirt, ripped skinny jeans and a leather jacket. I turned to my left into an alley and to the employee's access door that was illuminated by a small light hanging above it. I opened the door and walked in. When I stepped inside the gay club/ bar named "White Fang" my senses woke up. The loud shitty techno music. The random strobe lights flashing consistently with the music. The intoxicating smell of alcohol, drugs, cigarette smoke and other things mixed with each other filling the air. The club was pretty nice, well furnished and everything. I pushed my way through the crowd of dancing men and women when someone grabbed onto my arm, and I looked back with a furrowed brow. I saw a slightly intoxicated man holding onto my arm. He was only a few inches taller than me. He had a good build at least from what I could tell. He was well dressed wearing an expensive looking business suit and a gold Rolex watch. He couldn't have been any older than 30. He was extremely handsome, a chiseled jaw, tan skin, and dark hair and eyes. He smirked at me with lust filled eyes. He looked me up and down before he learned into my ear and said, "Hey sexy, I've seen you around here a lot and I've been meaning to ask if I could buy you a drink?" I smirked back at him and went to his ear to and said back, "I would love to get a drink from you and maybe a little more than that..." I nibbled lightly on his ear and pulled back to look at his face. He looked like he could pounce on me at any moment. He leaned in again, "Are you sure you could handle what i can dish out." He bit my neck lightly, and I replied, "actually I'm not sure you could handle me" and I bit his neck harder and I could feel/hear him groan. I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his head back so I could make eye contact with him. He stepped forward and wrapped his arm around my back and his other hand was on my neck pulling me into kiss him. Our lips crashed together and he instantly pushed his tongue into my mouth, I let him in and I pushed my tongue against his, fighting for dominance. I bit and tugged on his lower lip harshly. I pulled back from him, smirked and leaned into his ear again. I said in a deep rough voice, "I would love to continue but I'm on my shift right now and I need to get to the bar....come buy a drink sometime." I bit his neck harshly one more time before I quickly walked away before he could protest to my leaving.

I walked to the opposite wall of the club where the bar was and walked behind the counter. Then I heard someone call out to me, "Hey, Chanyeol!" I turned toward the person and I saw Baekhyun my boyfriend. I smiled and walked over to him and kissed him lewdly. I chuckled and said,"hey sexy baby of mine!"

Baekhyun smiled, "you're late you know."

I huffed out, "I know, I'm sorry, some guy grabbed me on the dance floor."

He nodded as he mixed a drink and said back to me, "Was he hot, do you think he could be a new customer?"

I shrugged  and replied, "Probably, he seemed pretty interested in me, but I haven't told him he'd have to pay yet...and I'm pretty positive he's a top."

Baekhyun looked at me and smirked," wow it's been a long time since you've had to be with a top, that should be fun!"

I frowned, and groaned out, "I fucking hate being a bottom, I don't see how you do it, its hurts way to much.

Baekhyun chuckled, "well it actually feels good for some of us." 

Baekhyun started walking around getting some drinks and mixing them together. I was following him around like a lost puppy while we were talking. The both of us are bartenders, and sometimes we are dancers at the club and on the side, I am a prostitute just for some extra spending money. Baekhyun and I are in an open relationship, which means we are with more than one person at a time and it won't affect the other person but we are still each other's main partner and we still tend to get extremely jealous and protective over each other. We've known each other since middle school. Which is when we started dating.  Baekhyun stopped and turned to me and said, "Speaking of customers, there's some guy waiting for you in room 6."

I looked at him confused, "What does he look like?"

He shrugged, " I don't know he's shorter than me, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes I think."

I nodded and grabbed a beer from one of the fridges, "Ohh."

"You know him?"

"Yep, like you said just another customer." I opened the beer and took a sip.

Baekhyun smiled and said, "go make some money babe!" He started pushing me out from behind the counter.

I scratched the back of my head. "But I'm not in the mood.

"Oh?!" He pulled a little brown unlabeled glass vial out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here this will help, I had used this before when a customer couldn't turn me on. I think it does kind of the same thing as Viagra. Just in liquid form. "

I looked at it, "How much?" 

"Down it."

"Whole thing?

Baekhyun nodded, "The whole thing."

I downed it like a shot and cringed, "God it's bitter, how long will it take to kick in?"

"A couple of minutes maybe."

Baekhyun kissed me one more time, "have fun babe!"

I waved him away and I started walking away, "yea, yea, yea." 

I walked to the back of the club where there were private rooms that you could reserve. Most people used them for karaoke, drugs, gambling, sex, or all four. Depending on which room you go in it's set up differently. There are rooms with a wrap around couch with a poker table. Then there are ones that have a couch, coffee table and a locker in the back corner. Which is the one I use for my costumers since they have the most walking around space beside the Karaoke rooms. I walked to room six and saw a small dirty blonde sitting on the couch. When the door opened he looked in my direction. When he saw me he quickly stood up. I smirked in his direction, "Hey Jason."

"Hi, Ch-Chanyeol", he replied shyly.

With a proud ring in my voice, I said, "so you came back for more, you must have enjoyed our last meeting hmmm?" I smirked at him and he shyly nodded. I ruffled his hair and let out a small laugh, "Hey, loosen up man, I'm just teasing." Jason is really shy when it comes to this kind of stuff. I'm defiantly the dominate. He is really small and young. I'm pretty sure he has daddy issues. To me, he's like a little kid. I don't have any feelings for Jason he just pays really good money. He pays me way more than I'm worth and I tried to tell him that because I felt sorry for him but he just kept ignoring me. I could care less though, more money for me.

I lowered my hands to his arms and rubbed them lightly, "just relax, ok?"

He nodded again and I walked over to the locker in the back corner. I opened it, put my wallet and keys in it. I put my beer on top of the locker. Then I took off my jacket and tossed it to the floor. I turned around and Jason was standing in front of me holding a hand full of cash. I took the money from him and put it in my wallet, and closed the locker. "Thank you", I said with a small smile. I turned towards Jason towering over him, and gave my signature sexy smirk, "you ready?" He nodded again not being able to make eye contact with me. I pushed his chin up so he was looking at me and kissed him. He tensed for a moment like he always does. But as time went on he relaxed more. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer deepening  the kiss. I slid my tongue across his lip seeing if he was ready to take it a step forward. He opened his mouth a little bit and I forced my tongue the rest of the way in. He didn't even try to fight me for dominance like always. Jason is really just like clockwork. I pushed him back a bit towards the couch and I plopped down on it. I pulled back from our kissing, "do you mind helping me?"  I glanced down, then at him. He gulped and nodded. He got down on his knees as I sat on the couch and rested my head on the back. That stupid fucking medicine Baekhyun gave me still hasn't kicked in and if it doesn't soon this is going to be a rather strange experience for me. I've never had to back out of a meeting before. Jason unbuckled my belt, unzipped my pants and took my member out of my boxers. It wasn't even a little bit hard which was kind of weird for me because 1. You never want to show anyone a soft dick, it's just weird and 2. I can get turned on pretty easily that's why I'm good at my job but today I just wasn't feeling it "Maybe I'm getting sick", I thought to myself. He took my member in his mouth and started running his hand up and down the length. I grind my teeth together because I forgot Jason wasn't the best at giving blowjobs because he forgets about his teeth, and that shit hurts like hell. I let out a low grunt, "aaa~ Jason teeth!" He instantly pulled back and it felt better.. Which was nice. After a couple minutes pass and I still was only half hard I patted Jason on the head and pushed him back off of me. He looked up at me. I looked down at him, "that's enough."

"B-but you're not even hard yet", he stuttered out.

I put my member back into my boxers, zipped my pants and we both stood up, "I know, I'm not in the mood tonight, just come back next week and I'll give you your money's worth. He nodded but he still looked kind of sad. Of course, I felt guilty, and it really wasn't his fault. I let out a long annoyed sigh and pushed Jason lightly onto the couch, "I'll still take care of you, so maybe you can last until next week..ok?" He blushed and nodded. I quickly pulled off his pants and boxers. My skillful handed getting him fully hard with the slightest of touches. I took him into my mouth. He was a moaning mess. I looked up at him. His face was bright red, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at me. He was breathing heavily as he slowly reaching a hand out to touch my hair. He hesitated as if he would get burned if he touched me. I grabbed his hand and put it on my head as to show it was ok. He slowly tangled his fingers into my hair. He started pulling it softly towards him so I could take more of him into my mouth. I hollowed out my mouth and took him in as much as I could, he wasn't very big so it wasn't very hard to do. He unexpectedly bucked his hips into my mouth and it caused his member hit the back of my throat. Catching me off guard I fought the urge to cough. I took his member out of my mouth and cleared my throat but I continued to stroke him vigorously and I said in a low growl, "Cum for me Jason." I felt his entire body shudder, I put him back into my mouth and shortly after that he came into my mouth with a high pitched moan. I swallowed quickly trying not to think about the salty bitterness in my mouth. I looked up at him. He looked exhausted. Slumped in the couch breathing heavily. I looked at him and smirked at him one more time and said, "You taste good." He blushed madly, and without another word, we both got dressed I gave him one more long lewd kiss before he left room 6.

I walked out of room six and over to Baekhyun, he saw me, smiled and said, "well that was fast. Did it work?"

I simply replied, "no, I thought you said it would only take a few minutes to start working. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a dude blow you for 5 to 10 minutes and you can barely get to half mass?"

He rolled his eyes,  "well I'm sorry... it should have, its kind of old, maybe it has a small delay."

I scratched my head, "maybe... have you ever used it? It looked like a pretty old brand."

"I used it once awhile ago. It just made me feel kind of dizzy and then the slightest touch made me feel extremely good."

As Baekhyun was talking I started to feel dizzy... "great fucking coincidence am I right", I thought to myself. I think its starting to kick in.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yeah I'm really dizzy", I leaned against the bar so I wouldn't loose my balance.

Baekhyun smiled and held his hand out and trailed his fingers down my chest and that wouldn't usually turn me on and Baekhyun knew it, but it did this time because of the medicine I guess, "how does that feel?", he asked.

I let out a heavy breath. "it feels really good actually."

"Then it's defiantly kicking in." He looked up at me and smiled.

I smirked, "what are you thinking about in that devious little mind of yours?"

Baekhyun pushed his body against mine and looked at my lips as he bit his own, "would you like me to help you, it'd be a waste to not put this medicine to good use? He gave me a devilish grin.

I nodded and replied in a low voice, "hell yea." 

"ok but after this, we need to get back to work, seriously." He threw done a rag he had been using to clean the counter tops.

"fine."

Baekhyun looked over to one of his friends that worked with us and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, can you cover for me?" The guy nodded and Baekhyun looked back towards me and smiled, He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the rooms where I had just come from. We stumbled into a random room. As soon as the door closed I slammed Baekhyun against the closed door and started kissing him. He ripped off my leather jacket as I bit harshly down his neck leaving a countless amount of hickeys. Baekhyun moaned as he tried to speak.  

"Lock the door," he said in a breathy quiet voice.

I did as I was told as I kissed his neck slowly making my way back to his lips. I quickly slid his shirt off and saw all of the hickeys and bruises that covered his chest and waist. Baekhyun was always covered in bruises all over his body. They were mostly given by me. I'm not an abusive boyfriend or anything. We just happen to have rough sex, it's just the way we work. My hands slid down the side of Baekhyun's hips and I unzipped his pants and pulled the tight material down to his ankles. Baekhyun pulled off my shirt then brought his hands to my belt and quickly unbuckled it, unzipped my pants and slid them down and then we were both left in our boxers. Baekhyun pulled my head to meet his and we started kissing again. Our tongues meeting each other and fighting for dominance. Teeth classing every once in awhile, and taking an occasional pause as one of us tugged roughly at the others bottom lip with our teeth. Baekhyun pushed against me and started grinding our fronts together. Making us feel our hard heats through the thin material of our boxers. I let out a low moan and I bucked up hips up against his causing more friction. Baekhyun was breathing heavily when I pulled him away from the wall and pushed him back onto the couch. I took off my own boxers then his, freeing both of our erections from the tight cloth. I got on top of Baekhyun and hovered over him. I reached past him and grabbed a condom and some lube out of the drawer to the table beside the couch and quickly put on the condom. I started kissing his neck again starting to leave another hickey on his neck, as Baekhyun put some lube into his hand and put his hand on my member sliding his hand up and down the shaft, covering it in the lube. I pulled back from him and lifted his legs and positioned myself in front of him. I didn't bother stretching him. He doesn't really care if I do or not, but again he likes it rough. So he usually just wants me to give it to him. So I won't waste time. I don't see how he could do it. I don't bottom that often when it comes to my customers but I know if you don't get stretched first it hurts like hell. Practically like you're getting split in half. But Baekhyun is a bit of a masochist. I love him so I'll do what he wants if it makes him happy. I was all the way inside of him with one hard push. My eyes were shut tight as a low muffled scream escaped Baekhyun's lips. Not stretching Baekhyun didn't just hurt him tt hurt me as well because he's so tight, and I'm pretty well endowed. His hands slid down my back, his nails digging into my back and I was pretty sure I was bleeding. A stinging sensation ran down my back and I started pushing in and out of Baekhyun. He moaned loudly and I kept a steady pace for awhile until  Baekhyun told me to speed up. I did as he said and he pulled me in for another kiss our tongues meeting each other again. Our sloppy kiss muffled the moans and grunts that were coming from the both of us. I lifted Baekhyun up a bit more so I could get a sharper angle when going into him and sped up a bit more hitting into him harder and harder.

Baekhyun pushed me back a bit and sat up as he switched our positions. I sat with my back against the couch which hurt like hell since he had clawed the shit out of it, like a wild animal. He climbed on top of me and slowed himself down onto my member. His hands were on either side of my head on the back of the coach so he could keep his balance. We moved our hips together in sync. Every time he lowered himself he breathed out a short breath. His sweaty hair fell in front of his tired brown eyes. He smiled and in a breathy voice said, "Hit me". He barely got the words out before I slapped him hard and he moaned loudly. His heat tightened around me. He leaned down and bit me harshly on my collar bone. "I love you", he breathed out against my hot skin.

"I love you too."

Baekhyun moaned, "I'm really close."

I grunted out, "I am too."

Our rhythm was starting to get sloppy. Baekhyun's thighs were shaking from the stress his oncoming orgasm was giving him. He looked down at me and breathed out, "Hit me one more time. I hit him harder this time, he tightened around me and I felt a knot growing in the pit of my stomach. Baekhyun moaned loudly and cam on our stomachs. His muscles tightened around my dick and that sent me over the edge and I cam into him. Baekhyun fell onto my chest and we were both breathing heavily. We kissed each other and I ran my hand through his soft sweaty hair. He lifted himself off of me and we laid there cuddling for a moment in silence just listening to our breathing.

After my shift was over I walked out of the bar and into the alley. I saw two figures standing beside each other. One was on his phone with blonde quaffed hair and bags under his eyes and the other was smoking a cigarette with light brown shaggy hair. It was Lay and Tao. They were both young dancers at the club. Baekhyun had introduced me to Lay when I first came to work. He was older than the both of us. His mom was extremely sick with some form of cancer but she was one of the sweetest most beautiful women I had ever seen. Tao was a friend of Lay's, they went to high school together. Tao had run away from home and moved into Lay's place at a young age. Lay helped him get a job at the club and they would look after each other. They were practically brothers, they were always together. You would never see one of them without seeing the other one following closely behind. I called out to them, " Yoooo!" Lay looked towards me and smiled bigger than he already was. He replied to me, "Aye Chanyeol. What's up?" He hugged me and said, "Want a cig?"  

I smiled and said, "Yea thanks, man." Lay handed me a cigarette and lit it for me.

Tao smiled and we hugged, "Well, Baekhyun looked happy when you two walked out of that back room. Did you have fun?" 

We laughed and I replied, "Hell yeah!"

Lay smirked, " Please go easy on the poor boy."

Tao nodded, "Yeah, he could barely walk last time." 

"He asked for it, literally, I said.

 Lay smile and nodded knowingly, "True true it does sound like him to do that." 

Changing the subject I said, "Well, how have you two been. Keeping yourselves busy?

Lay took another long drag on his cigarette, "Just work here, and I visited my mom last week."

"Oh yeah, how's she been doing." 

Lay looked at the ground and his smile disappeared, "Not any better, it's just getting worse, it keeps spreading."

We could hear Lays voice cracking as his eyes started tearing up and Tao said, "the doctors say she only has 3 months left."

I shook my head, "There isn't anything they can do to stop it?"

"Lay tried to fight against the tears, "They said that it spread too far and they could only delay it with treatment."

Tao cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "But his mom said it would be a waste of money and she just wants to move on." I looked down at the ground, "damn." I looked up at Lay and I could see tears starting to fall from his eyes and I pulled him into a hug and he hugged me back. "I know it's going to be hard, but this is the best thing to do for her. She'll be in a better place."

. Lay choked out, "I know but - but I just, I've never been around, ever since I was a kid I was always running around causing trouble for her. She should've had a better son. One that could take care of her. I won't be able to see her again. I love her and I'm going to miss her, I just wish I had more time with her." I let out a heavy breath and patted his head and smiled and said, "How about I'll cover your shift here, and you go stay with your mom till it's time." Lay looked up at me and whipped his tears away and snuffled out, "No, that wouldn't be right to you.

I smiled and shook my head, "Hey it's fine, your mom has always been like a second mom to me. she's taken good care of me when I needed it. She's like an angel. It's fine. Really."

Tao added in, "I'll help with your shift to, your mom took me in and let me live with you and her when I didn't have the money for my own place."

As Lay whipped some tears away I lifted his head, looked him in the eyes and smiled with a breathy chuckle, "Face it your mom is like a garden angel for kids that don't have anyone else to take care of them." Lay pulled both me and Tao into a hug while he smiled, "Thanks, both of you, this is why I love you guys!!

After a few moments of hugging, I patted Lay on the back and said, "Well I'm going to head home."

Tao nodded, "ok see you Monday."

I smiled, "ok...oh and Lay." Lay looked at me. "I'm going to visit your mom with you next week. Ok?"

Lay smiled widely, "Ok!!" 

Before I left I turned back one more time, " Oh, and thanks for the cig." 

Lay called to me, "Yeah, no problem!!!" 

I walked along the sidewalk headed to where I parked my car. The night was cold and fog came from my mouth. As I walked along the clubs music slowly faded into the distance. Days like today were always the best. I slept in all day and then at night go to work at the club. The only really good thing about my job was Baekhyun and our friends Tao and Lay. I met Baekhyun in middle school he was a year ahead of me. My freshmen year of high school we kissed each other for the first time at his house. That's when I started coming out to people. Me and Baekhyun were dating during this time. I was always a bad kid. I got into a lot of fights and I had a big reputation for being pretty strong. Back before he got his growth spurt he got bullied a lot. So there was this homophobic guy and he was bullying Baekhyun at his locker, I was heading to my next class and I saw him and I shoved the guy away from him and told him if he ever talks to Baekhyun I'll beat the shit out of him. A week later I went to get some water toward the end of class and I heard someone yell from the bathroom. I went inside and I saw that guy with two of his friends beating up Baekhyun. The two friends were holding him to the ground as the "leader" punched and kicked him in the stomach and chest. Then  I saw red. I tackled the guy off of Baekhyun and started beating the shit out of him like I said I would. His friends didn't help him because they knew I would beat the crap out of them too. A teacher was walking by and heard all of the commotion and got some other teachers and the school's cop to restrain me. They didn't get to me before I got to break his nose and arm. Surprisingly the parents weren't able to press charges because they had surveillance to prove I was protecting a fellow student and this kid had a reputation for bullying. I still had to move to an alternative learning facility though. Me and Baekhyun stayed in contact though.He told me shortly after I moved schools he dropped out and got a job as a bartender at some club.I made it halfway through the 12th grade before I dropped out as well. Baekhyun helped me get a job at the place he worked. That's pretty much how I got to where I am now. Well, I couldn't ask for anything better. Since I lived my life the way I did this is what I deserved nothing more nothing less. I finally reached my car and got in as I drove through the dark to my crapey apartment where I live alone. I am sad to say that Lay's mother died of her disease at 2:46 a.m. the morning after I visited her. I'm happy I was able to speak with her one more time. That I was able to get to say goodbye to her. Her last words to me being "Take care of my Angel." I would do anything in my power to make sure I did just that. I was going to make sure Lay got his life turned around. I wouldn't let him ruin his life any more than he already had.He was going to be different. Not like Me, Baekhyun, or anyone else who worked at the club. He would be successful, I would see to that.


	3. Tall, Dark and Handsome

D.O. POV

Suho was working with a customer at the checkout desk. The women spoke to him in a soft sweet voice, "Do you have this shirt in my size." The young women way holding a sweater that had a horizontal black and turquoise zigzag pattern on it.

Suho smiled to her, "I'm not sure, I could check in the back if you like."

"Please and thank you." She gave a little smile.

"What size are you, ma'am."

"Medium, please."

"One moment, please." Suho gave her a wide toothy smile and a small nod, and he walked to the back of the store where the dressing rooms and the stock room was.

He opened the door. The room was filled with metal shelves that reached to the ceiling. Cardboard boxes occupied the spaces on the shelves. In the boxes were an assortment of clothes, shoes, bags, accessories, makeup, and perfumes. Suho looked to the left. There sat Luhan on a box with his shirt halfway unbuttoned slid off his shoulder. The sleeves piling up at his elbows. His head was tilted back while Sehun was standing in between Luhan's legs kissing his neck.  Suho rolled his eyes and gave an unsurprised sigh, "Shouldn't you two be working?" Sehun moved to Luhan's lips and in between kisses, breathily said, "Just give us a couple more minutes. Suho only rolled his eyes again and shook his head lightly, "only a couple more, plus don't you get enough of this at home."

Luhan finally spoke up, "It's because we love each other."

Suho sighed and mumbled to himself, "Kids these days seriously, I knew I shouldn't have hired a couple.

Luhan looked away from Sehun looking a little offended, "Kids, I'm older than you!"

Sehun groaned from in-between Luhan's thighs, "Don't pay attention to him, babe. Sehun put his hand on Luhan's chin and turned Luhan's face back to him and kissed him again. Suho was looking through a stake of sweaters as the young couple continued to kiss breathlessly giving no regard to the other person in the stock closet. Suho finding the sweater he was looking for, pulled out a medium. As Suho was leaving he turned to them quickly "okay fine 5 minutes..." Luhan lifted his hand giving an "okay" sign and hummed out a, "mhm" without breaking his lip lock with Sehun.

Suho walked out of the room, shut the door and walked gingerly back over to the young women. "Here you are, ma'am, sorry for the wait."

She gave a small smile, "Oh, it's no problem at all, thank you." Suho finished checking her out and went back behind the counter. He put the hanger in a cardboard box and that's when I walked into the store.

I called to him, "Hey, Suho."

Suho looked up and when we made eye contact he smiled. He walked out from behind the counter and gave me a hug. "Hey...it's been a while how have you been, how are you?"

"Fine, just fine, work is keeping me busy and Kai keeps me on my toes", I say with a small nod."

He noded with a thoughtful look on his face, "that's good to hear, anyways, what brings you by?

"Oh, I almost forgot...I'm here to pick up Xiumin's gift. Kris said you had it." 

"Oh yeah, just a second. Suho walked behind the counter he picked up a bag and handed it to me as Sehun and  Luhan walked out of the back room. Sehun was buttoning his shirt, they must have been dodging work...again, and once he was done he looked up and Luhan waved at me as they both walked over to us.

I spoke first as they reached us, "Hey guys." We all hugged.

Luhan said, "Hey, it has been a while how have you been!"

"I'm fine, you", I replied.

"Perfect!", he chirped back.

Then I remembered something else Kris had asked me to get while I was at the store, "By the way, Sehun, Kris wants his money back." 

"Damn it! I was hoping he forgot about it." Sehun got his wallet out and handed me the money. Suho put Xiumin's present in a bag and handed it to me along with another bag. Both were white and gold branded with the logos of the shop.

I gave Suho a confused glance motioning to the second bad he handed to me, "What's this?"

"My gift for Xiumin, I have a meeting on the night of his party so I won't be able to make it."

I frowned, "Well that blows." 

"He already knows so don't worry about it", Suho gave me a quick smile.

I looked around at our little group standing there in a slightly awkward silence, "Well I'm going to look around for a while and see if there is anything I can get for him while I'm here." 

Suho gave me a slight nod of the head as he had already started busying himself with more work, as I walked over too a few racks of clothes I could hear Suho barking orders to Sehun and Luhan, and I could hear groaning and complaining about whatever he was scheduled to do. I reached the shelves and started looking through them.

I still find it a little weird how Suho is able to act so normal around Kris and Xiumin. Especially since Xiumin just so happened to be the guy Kris cheated on Suho with. I know, theoretically speaking, if Kai cheated on me with someone I sure as hell wouldn't be able to be in the same room as him, let alone the person he cheated on me with. I guess it's because when they did finally did break up it was a mutual feeling. Suho had started distancing himself from Kris after Kris had cheated on Suho once he got drunk at a club. They almost broke up just because of that but Kris begged for weeks for Suho to forgive him and that it would never happen again. Suho did forgive him but he couldn't help but resent Kris, which was definitely understandable. Everybody could tell the difference. Like when we were all watching a movie, Kris would try to cuddle up with Suho but Suho would pull away every time Kris tried to touch him. Kris had told me how lonely he felt without having someone to show affection to him. He truly did love Suho but he had ruined the love they shared on that night when he cheated. For about two months he had been in a serious depression. It was obvious he always looked tired, he looked kind of like a zombie walking all hunched over, just dragging his feet, dark circles under his eye, he actually lost some weight, he looked really sickly. Well, Xiumin had liked Kris for a while but held back his feelings for Kris since he knew Kris had a boyfriend. All Kris wanted was for someone to need him and Xiumin needed him. His reason for living in Kris' eyes is to take care of people and love them...but since Suho was being so distant it was taking away all of his purpose away. One day after work Xiumin ended up confessing his feelings to Kris. Kris was practically looking for love where ever he could get it, so he ended up kissing Xiumin, and after that day they started seeing each other. That was until one day Suho came home when he was suppose to be at a regional meeting for the store, but it got canceled due to weather conditions. So he went home and walked in on Kris and Xiumin sleeping together in their bed. Talk about devastating. So of course, Suho broke up with Kris. Kris didn't really start going out with Xiumin right away though. He needed time to get over Suho and it took him forever to do that. But he did sooner or later. Much...much later. They had to work out some stuff between them before they were able to even be in the same room together after the breakup, but since we're all friends they got over it and now we all get along and we try not to bring up the whole ordeal if at all possible. Everything's fine now though. Kris and Suho talk regularly like they were friends and nothing ever happened. Suho and Xiumin talk and joke around from time to time.Also, Kris and Xiumin have even had a few double dates with Suho and Chen. So everything is all better now. Thank God.

Then there is Sehun and Luhan. What to say about them...well they're one of those really intimate couples. They don't care where they are if one of them makes a move on the other, they'll end up pushed up against the nearest object half way undress with the other attacking them with their tongue as their hands run over the landscape of the other's body. That's just how they work I guess. For instance one time all of us couples: Kris: Xiumin, Chen: Suho, Sehun: Luhan, and Kai: Me, we all went shopping at the mall. We were walking through the food court to get to a Bubble tea stand on the other side of the court. At the time we had made a bet with Sehun and Luhan to see how long they could go without touching each other. The bet had just been made a few hours before and it was suppose to last until midnight. Luhan didn't really care about the bet but Sehun on the other hand definitely was. Sehun is extremely competitive in everything, especially if he's going against Kris. Even though he consistently looses against Kris. Luhan had made up his own agenda in this bet which he failed to share with the rest of us. He wanted to see how fast he could make Sehun crack. So he started teasing him, like Whispering dirty little things in his ear and trying to challenge him. Luhan had leaned over to whisper one more thing into Sehun's ear and he nibbled softly on the cuff of Sehun's ear before pulling away. Luhan didn't get far before Sehun had grabbed his wrist and slammed his back against one of the food court tables. On the other end of the table was a family: dad, mom, a little son, which the mother took it upon herself to cover his eyes, and a teenage girl who started videotaping it on her phone.  By time we were able to pry them off each other and off the table Luhan's button up shirt had been ripped open and his pants unbottened and unzipped, he had 3 huge hickeys on him one on his neck his collarbone and then waist.. The father was cursing up a storm at us, Kris was standing in-between him and Sehun because the man looked like if he could reach Sehun he would've beat the shit out of him. Sehun and Luhan weren't even paying any attention to the man. Luhan had already pulled out his phone and was looking as his neck to assert the damage done to his neck. Luhan had hit Sehun on his arm whining about the mark and Sehun checked the damage he did himself and smiled with great pride. As Luhan continued his inspection Sehun zipped and buttoned Luhan's pants back closed for him. I hand Luhan a new shirt since all the buttons popped off the other one he was wearing. They both fixed their messed up hair before they turned towards the family and the rest of the crowd that was watching the whole ordeal and apologized while bowing respectively. Then we left that mall as fast as we could and we haven't been back in while. We never fond out what happened with that video of them that those people's daughter took. Well in the end since they lost the bet they paid for our dinner when we went to a Chinese restaurant later that night.

I reached for a shirt I saw on a rack that was above me, that I thought would suit Xiumin's fashion. I stood on the tips of my toes but I still couldn't reach it. I was stuggleing for awhile then I felt someone push up gainst my back. An arm reached passed my head and easily took down the shirt. I felt the warmth and the pressure of the body leave my back as they stepped away from me. I turned around to see who it was. He was much taller then me, his hair was dark drown and spiked up with the perfect amount of a messy look to it. His eyes were kind of like melted chocolate. His appearance matched his clothes dark, and sexy. He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots. The front of his oversized white shirt was tucked into his pants but the back hung out, and over the white shirt, he wore a black leather jacket. He had the most perfect smirk when he noticed me checking him out and he handed me the shirt. When he spoke I thought I would die of how sexy his voice was. His voice was deep and husky as he said, "This what you wanted?" I nodded and for some reason got really self-conscious as though I was embarrassed to be talking to someone so attractive while I had bed head covered slightly by the snapback I was wearing along with a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants...but I smiled. 

He was still smirking as he examined the shirt I had in my hand and he scrunched up his nose, "It doesn't really seem like your style." He returned to smirking. I smiled and said with a slight laugh and ring to my voice, "I was told I should expand my closet."

He let out a breathy chuckle that was deep and rich like his voice and a big toothy grin that spread across his face, "It's a gift, right?"

"Deffinatly!" I smiled widely while looking down at the shirt in my hands. I notice that the man was holding a hanger with a leather jacket on it. "Are you getting that?", I asked.

"Yeah." 

"Let me buy it for you as a "thanks", I can get you, a discount, I'm close with the Manager here.

He nodded and gave me another toothy grin. "Thanks, man!"

We both walked over to the checkout counter where Sehun was slouched over the counter reading a magazine, as we reached him he stretched out his back and started ringing up the clothes. "By the way how's work at the cafe' going?", he said to me.

"Pretty well, now that schools back in we started getting a lot more customers...which is always nice on the paycheck."

"That's great, man. You guys are still at the one on Main Street right? Have you opened the other shop yet?"

"Yep, still we're still on Main, and no it's scheduled to open next spring, so we still have a ways to go.

Sehun nodded thoughtfully, "Didn't there use to be a Cafe' on West Over Dr?" 

I nodded again, "Yeah but they closed down and moved over to South Paw I think...maybe a couple weeks ago."

"Well isn't that good for you? Don't you have less competition now?

"Yeah, definitely, we gained a lot of new customers now that we're the only Cafe' in the area now....you and Luhan should come over sometime, I bet Kris would love to see his little cousin."

"We were actually planning on sometime next week."

"Great, man."

With a slight ring in his voice, he said, "And~~ here you go." Sehun ripped off the receipt and handed it to me along with my change and slid the bags across the counter tops towards me. I handed the hot tall stranger his bag, "Here you are!"

"Thanks!"

I smiled at him, "Thanks again for helping me earlier, I really appreciate it." 

"Oh, it was no problem at all, this is a lot better than what I did for you", he motions to the bag with his new jacket in it.

"Well I better get going it was nice to meet you, sir." I held out my hand.

He shook it gently and his thick deep voice said, "Chanyeol." 

I gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Chanyeol...my name, it's Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh... I'm D.O.

"It's nice to meet you D.O.", Chanyeol said and he gave my hand another tight squeeze with a light shake.

I nodded with a small smile, "Well, goodbye Chanyeol, have a good day! I bowed respectively to him and without another word left.

(Chanyeol P.O.V. of what just happened.)

I walked into a random store in the mall that I hadn't been to in awhile and grabbed a nice leather jacket after looking around for a few minutes. I was just going to pop off that plastic thing that makes the alarm go off when you leave if you haven't paid for something. But I have one of the things they use to take them off I got it from an old friend. I was just going to put on the jacket and leave and no one would ever know. Trust me it works. I've done it at least eight times. That's not what happened though. I was walking though the isles seeing if there was anything else that was small that I might want to add to my wardrobe when I came across a guy standing on the tips of his toes. Even from where I was standing I could tell he was hot, somehow mixed with a hint of absolutely adorable. His hair was brown and messy. I could see his muscles peak out from his shirt when it rose up as he reached up for the shirt, and those arms as he strained for the shirt. He was short. Not the best dressed at the moment but he still had a great face and body. 'Come on lets get to work Chanyeol, you are a professional in how to pick up guys.', I thought to myself as I walked behind the boy. I pushed up against him, making sure my chest was touching his back as much as it could. I reached past him, grabbed the shirt, and then steped back to get a better look at him. He was actually pretty short compared to me. Once i had stepped back he turned around and looked at me. He looked me up and down. I thought to myself, 'wow he's really checking me out. Not like I mind I've been with way worse..this might be easier then I thought, he's already checking me out and I haven't even said a word.' He blushed and I put on one of my professional smirks, which has actually helped me get laid quite a few times. He thanked me, his voice was a lot deeper then I expected it to be, compared to his adorable face his deep dark voice didn't really match it. In the end he bought the leather jacket I was holding. When we were being rung up I heard his friend mention that he worked at the Cafe' on Main Street, which was only about 10 minutes away from the mall. 'hmm I might have to check out the cafe'. I don't know what makes me so interested in this kid. Must be because I want to know what his innocent face looks like when he's breathless and a begging mess pinned under my body and what his voice would sound like begging for me to bend him over and take him fast and hard. I wanted to know what he was like in bed....I wonder if he's a virgin................nahhh no way in hell he's a virgin. Yeah sure he looks innocent...kind of but someone this hot can't possibly have his v-card anymore, and there's just this aura about him that just makes me think that. But Anyways, I think I'm going to go get a cup of coffee tomorrow morning.' I smiled to myself as I watched the young boy who I learned was named D.O. walk away from me. "Until tomorrow...D.O." I smiled to myself one last time before I left the store.


	4. Meet My Boyfriend

D.O. P.O.V

Just another day at the Cafe'. I was filling an order when Kris had walked up behind me placing his hand on the small of my back while whispering into my ear, "Hey Xiumin says there's some guy in the back at a booth asking for you." I made a confused face at Kris before walking out from behind the counter to where I could see the back of the Cafe'. Xiumin was waving his hands frantically and pointed at a booth. I mouthed the words to him, "Who is it?" He just shrugged and mouthed back, "I don't know." He motioned me over. Once I reached the back of the Cafe' and made eye contact with the person sitting in the booth I blushed lightly. I don't know why I was flustered when I saw Chanyeol the tall hot guy from yesterday. Today he was wearing (Outfit from Call me baby MV @ 2:56) There was something different about him but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So I decided to just put it out of my mind for now.

He caught me off guard and surprised me, at least I'm actually a bit more presentable today. My hair is styled, I'm wearing a little makeup and I'm wearing my uniform.  Chanyeol with that same stupid smirk he had when we first met. He motioned for me to sit down and I did. Chanyeol was the first to speak up, "You look different."

I smirked back at him, "You like my uniform?'

He nodded and nonchalantly said, "Hell ya, you look hot as fuck, and I've always liked a man in uniform."

I laughed and I could feel the heat run to my cheeks.

After a moment of silence, he said, "long time no see."

I chuckled to myself again, "You already found out where I work...do I have a stalker now? I leaned forward with my elbows on the table holding my head up.

Chanyeol let out a laugh, "no, I just heard your friend mention you worked here."

"Yeah but you actually remembered?"

 "I have a good memory", He stated matter of factly with a small shrug.

 "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to get some coffee....and enjoy the view you give for me...also to possibly ask you out for lunch. I was shocked this guy, I just met yesterday was now asking me to go get lunch with him. He's so straightforward.

"I don't know...we just met yesterday.

"Oh come on.",He begged. "You get to eat a free meal and make a new friend its a win for you." I thought about it for a second more than thought 'what the hell...whats the worst that can happen...well he could be a crazy psychopath for one and murder you when you least expect it....but that's highly unlikely. Plus I've always have been the do-first-think-about-consequences-later kind of guy'. So I nodded to him.

"Okay fine, but why don't we go right now."

 He smiled, "Yeah, that sounds great." We both smiled.

I stood up, "Okay then let's go, but I get to pick the place we go."

"Of course, lead the way."

I walked over to Kris, "Hey, is it ok to go ahead and take my lunch break?" 

He answered, "That's fine, you've got an hour, work's going pretty slow right now."

"Thanks, man." I turned towards Chanyeol. "Give me a few minutes I'm going to go change real quick I started walking to the changing room." 

I changed out of my uniform into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, black Vans, a plain white t-shirt and grabbed my black jacket. We left the blanketing warmth of the Cafe' and entered the coldness of the winter air, the wind nipped at my nose and cheeks turning them red, it looked as though it was doing the same to Chanyeol. The wind tossed his hair from side to side. I have to admit he was a handsome man but the way the freezing made his nose and ears bright red gave him a small aura of innocent and he looked kind of adorable. He would probably think the same of me, people always tell me I look adorable, which I don't really appreciate. I rather be manly and handsome then like some kid and be called adorable. We didn't speak much on the way to the restaurant. Chanyeol just followed me closely. Once we got to the restaurant one of the host seated us at a booth next to the window across the room from the kitchen. Our waiter came to take our orders and I was surprised to see a familiar wide grin. "Hey Chen", I said with a smile.

"Hey D.O., I haven't seen you in awhile, how have you been?"

"Good everything's good. Xiumin's party is coming up soon, are you going to be able to make it?" 

"I should, I don't think I have anything planned...did you already git him a gift?"

"Yeah, I got him a nice shirt he should like, you?"

"Yeah, I got him a pair of headphones. Hopefully, he likes them, he said with a nod."

"I'm sure he will, Kris stepped on his last pair, so he's been asking for some new ones recently."

"Really!", Chen smiled. "That's perfect then... well I better get back to work before I get in trouble." He gave a small laugh. "What would you like to drink?"

I looked at Chanyeol and he motioned for me to go first, "I'll take a water please." He scribbled it onto his notepad. then turned towards Chanyeol, "and for you?", he gave another small smile. 

"I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea." Chen nodded as he scribbled the drink onto the pad again and once done he gave us one last smile, "Okay your drinks will be right out, It was nice to see you again D.O." 

"It was good to see you too...see you at the party", and with that Chen left and headed back to the kitchen.

Shortly after a random waiter brought us our drinks and took our food orders, I had gotten a grilled chicken salad and Chanyeol had gotten a club sandwich with french fries on the side. Once the waiter had left again Chanyeol took a sip from his Long Island Ice Tea. I asked, "Isn't it a little early to be drinking."

Chanyeol just shook his head and smiled, "Of course not, it 6 p.m. somewhere."

The joke earned a small laugh from me and he moved the drink towards me. "Do you want a sip, he asked."

I shook my head, "No thank you, I don't drink."

"Really, how come?"

"No reason really." I looked away from him, avoiding eye contact and the question.

After a semi awkward silence Chanyeol decided to spark up a conversation. "So~~!" He dragged out the word.  

"So~~!", I did the same mocking him.

He sat up straight, "We should get to know each other a bit better right?"

"Sure... why not", I shrugged.

"Ok then, so your name is D.O. right?" I nodded in response as I sipped on my water.

"Ok....um~ he drew out the word again, "How old are you?"

I replied, "24...you?"

Chanyeol- "25", He said with a smile. "Now, it's your turn to ask a question."

"I didn't know we were taking turns."

"Well now you know, so ask me a question, he said with a toothy grin." 

"Like what?"

Chanyeol shrugged, "I don't know, anything."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine... why did you ask me out for lunch?"

Chanyeol's eyes instantly darkened, that same smirk from yesterday when back on his face, he ran his hand through his hair and he leaned his elbows  onto the table, "Isn't it obvious, you're hot."

If I had been drinking or eating something I probably would've choked on it but I wasn't so instead I felt my face heat up and a small laugh escaped from my mouth involuntarily. 

He sat up straight again going back to his usual semi-doofie self, "I'm being serious, I'm hot, you're hot, we could make a really hot couple! Don't you think? He just smiled at me and waited for a response. Another chuckle left me and I waved my hand and shook my head, "Oh, you really don't want to hit on me."

Chanyeol just looked at me with a smile, "Indulge me." He said as he put both of his elbows back onto the table with his fingers interlocked with each other with a questioning, interested, playful look on his face. "What could be so bad about you?"

"Trust me, more than you would like to know." 

He sat back once again,"Let me guess...worst cause senario...you're straight. I laughed and shook my head, "No lucky for you that's one thing you don't have to worry about, I am gay...but what you do have to worry about is way worst."

"Oh, so you are actually gay...well that makes it easier in my case." 

"Not really~" Chanyeol looked at me confused, "What do you mean."

I heard the sweet ring of Kai's voice off to my left as he called out to me, "Kyungie!!!"

I looked over towards the entrance of the kitchen to see Kai happily walking over to our table. The best part was Chanyeol's face, he was completely lost. A mixture of what-the-hell-is-happening and this-better-not-be-what-i-think-it-is was the kind of vibe I was getting from him and it was priceless I don't know why I found it so funny. Kai pushed me over in the both and sat beside me. He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here Kyungsoo?" 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and buried his head in his hands, "You're taken already." I just smiled and Kai turned towards Chanyeol just now noticing his existence. "Oh hi, who are you?"

"He's an acquaintance of mine." Kai nodded his head understandingly. "I see, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kai." Kai held out his hand and Chanyeol took it as they shook. "Same to you, my name's Chanyeol." 

Kai nodded and turned back to me and put on that same childish whinnying face and pulled on my arm. "ugg~~ Kyungie~ I have to get back to work~...but I don't to~, he was dragging out his words which just accentuated the whiny tone in his voice.

"Come on be a big boy and do your work."

Kai groaned "Fine," he said as he stubbornly stood up from the booth but turned back to me. "By the way, I have to work late tonight, but once I get home let's watch a movie...Ok?" 

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow though...you should really study if anything."

"True, but I rather spend the time with you, I studied yesterday anyways, it'll be fine I promise." Before I had a chance to respond he said, "Well I have to go. I love you." Kai leaned over and kissed me one more time. This time, however, the kiss lasted a bit longer our lips lingering over each other when we pulled away from one another.

"I love you to...now back to work", I pointed toward the kitchen and Kai saluted to me. "Yes, sir! Then he marched off jokingly to the kitchen.

I looked over and was met with a disappointed pout coming from Chanyeol. "That is so unfair!"

"What is?" 

"You're fucking taken before I even got a chance." I laughed, "Well you said it yourself, I'm hot, Kai just realized before you did I guess." 

"It's not my fault that I didn't get the chance to meet you sooner. That's such bullshit." At this point, his arms were now crossed over his chest and he looked like a pouting 5-year old after his parents denied him a piece of candy and it made me smile. "We can at least be friends though right?" He looked up at me with hope in his eyes and I nodded, "Ya I suppose we could." He preceded to take out his phone and slid it across the table and demanded. "Number Now!" I smiled and put my number in his phone and gave it back." Chanyeol instantly texted me saying "Hello there new sexy friend of mine". I saved his contact to my phone...and for the rest of the time till I had to leave to get back to work we just talked about random unimportant things about the restaurant and food. Surprisingly I had an amazing time. Turns out Chanyeol isn't just the sexy cool exterior he shows the world, but he's actually very kind and funny, he likes joking around and his laugh is amazing he mostly doesn't make a sound he just violently hits things. At one point he hit the table so hard I thought he either broke the table or his hand, but the loud bang just made us laugh louder and more hysterical than before.


	5. Night out

About a year later.

D.O. P.O.V.

"Let's go to a club tonight D.O.", Chanyeol said excitedly as he dragged me down the busy street by my jacket sleeve that he was holding onto tightly. The usually quite streets were now packed with people and floats, it was the 50th annual winter festival and everyone in town seemed to be stuffed on the sidewalk shoulder to shoulder while trying to watch the parade pass by. I could barely make out what Chanyeol was saying over the crowd's screams and yells to the passing by floats, but I tried to answer yelling back to him. "You know I don't like going to clubs!" I saw Chanyeol roll his eyes before he yelled back, "Yeah I know, I know! He pulled me into a clearing in store's doorway so we could stop pushing our way through the crowd for a few seconds. We stood beside each other watching the parade pass by for a few moments. Chanyeol was the one to speak first, making a fog as his warm breath mixed with the freezing winter air. "Where should we go then?!"  I replied, "I don't know, let me think." Chanyeol smirked before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, my entire right side pressed flush against his body. He leaned into my ear and said, "We could always go back to my place?" I looked at him unamused, he winked and I shook my head and threw a smirk back at him. I turned around in his arms until I was facing him completely. Our fronts were pushed against eachother and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so I could reach his ear, "You're funny...no!" I pushed him away gentally as I laughed. Chanyeol just frowned for a few seconds before he smirked again. Coming up with a new idea. "Then how about your place?"

"You know I live with Kai."

"Then let's do it at Kai's place.", he joked. I punched Chanyeol in his left shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere with you if you keep trying to talk me into having sex with you, you perve."

"Ow! Hey!" He rubbed his shoulder where I had punched him, he frowned and pouted as he looked at the ground as he mumbled, "That hurt" After a couple minutes I spoke, "I know what we could do, why don't we go hang out at the park, it's just down the street." Chanyeol shrugged, "I guess so."

 "Ok let go then", We pushed ourselves back onto the crowded sidewalk, we were walking down the street at a pretty steady pace until Chanyeol grabbed my arm and we stopped walking. He was looking towards one of the shops, "What?", I asked. 

"Let's get some coffee first.", he said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh...kay..."

"Yeah let's go", Chanyeol said with a nod as he pulled me into the cafe' and we got our coffee and started to walk to the park.

It's has been a little over a year since I first met Chanyeol and a lot of stuff has happened in that time. In March at the start of spring Kris' dad died in a car accident. We were all devastated. He was like a father to us all. He always supported, provided and protected us. Kris closed the shop for 3 weeks so we could focus on the funeral arrangements, we lost a lot of money closing the shop for that long and struggle to get the profits back up and to pay for bills, but by the end of spring, we were back where we used to be.

In July Xiumin finally graduated his 4-year University for home interior design, he opened a small two-story shop just down the street from the coffee shop, and of course, because of him opening his own store he had to stop working at the cafe. Which meant Kris had to hire someone to replace him. We got this guy named Lay. Chanyeol introduced us to him. He said he was a good friend he had worked with for years and he needed a new job. Lay is kind of adorable really, he's taller and oldethanen me. He seems to be really kind and caring. He has blonde shaggy hair that falls in front of his brown tired looking eyes he also has the most adorable smile I've ever seen. He's a hard worker though. He can be really funny at times and he is really easy to please. He's pretty quite and keeps to himself most of the time. The only thing I really know about him is that he had screwed his life up pretty bad and after his mom died he decided to turn his life around and start doing the right thing. Or at least that's what he told Kris and I when he was hired. I kind of felt sorry for him since he lost his mother and seem like he put himself through a lot, but I guess that's how life in the real world is.

At the beginning of the summer, Sehun and Luhan broke up. Why? I don't know why to be perfectly honest they never explained it to anyone. Whenever someone asked they would say "It's our relationship let us do what we want with it." They were only apart for 2 weeks before they got back together, saying how much they missed each other and how they would never leave the other one ever again. -_- it was so stupid, and a waste of everyone's time really. I'm just happy Sehun didn't try to make anyone choose any sides during the breakup cause that would've just been really awkward for everyone once they got back together.

Towards the end of the summer, Chen took Suho on a cruise for his birthday. It was really nice. Atleaste from what they told us and from all the pictures they took. Chen told us about how hammered he got Suho on the first day. Chen also happened to show the video of Suho that night. The video consisted of: Suho stumbling around their room and trying to talk about something that made since only to him, how you could see his face change right before he finally ran to the bathroom and threw up all of the contents of his stomach in the shower because in his drunken state he couldn't find the toilet, and how all you could hear was Chen laughing hysterically in the background.

The last major thing that's has been happening in this past year is that Kai and I have been fighting a lot. I mean A LOT, which is weird because before we would barley ever fought. I think its because Kai would be getting stressed out about school and work. I wouldn't be around whenever he was off because I either had work or had already made plans to hang out with Chanyeol. Half of it definitely has to do with stress from school though. I'm just guessing but it would make since because during the spring we fought, in the summer when he had off we stopped fighting, but in the fall when he started going back to school we started fighting again. I think the other half might have to deal with Chanyeol though. Shortly after we met, I had introduced Chanyeol to the rest of the guys, Chanyeol was shy at first but he opened up quickly, turned out he was really funny and out going once he got comfortable with a group of people. We found this out at Xiumin's birthday party. Yep Xiumin invited Chanyeol to his birthday party just after knowing Chanyeol for a few days. Xiumin trusts everyone which sometimes that could be a very bad thing.  Anyways at the party at one point, everyone was pretty wasted except for Chanyeol and I, I don't drink for my own personal reasons and Chanyeol said, he had to drive home later and that he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of my friend just yet and leave with a bad first impresstion.. We were playing spin the bottle. This is the part that pissed me off about the whole situation. Kai had just made out with Kris, and it didn't bother me or Xiumin because we knew it was just a game. It didn't mean anything. However, later the bottle landed on me and then on Chanyeol. We were all sitting in a circle around the bottle on the floor. So I walked on my knees over to Chanyeol and he was sitting with his legs crisscrossed. I sat back on my knees and Chanyeol rested his hand on the left side of my neck before he pulled me in for the kiss. We made out for a couple seconds before I pulled away. Although I could tell Chanyeol wished that the kissed had lasted longer he understood that it couldn't cause my boyfriend was literally a foot away and would probably be pretty pissed because some random stranger he just met to start hardcore making out with his boyfriend in front of him. Apparently, Chen took videos of us all taking turns and posted them to our group chat. The next day after the party Kai and I were back at home. Kai was sober again, I was making lunch while he was looking through the videos on the Group chat.  Once he saw the video of Chanyeol and I, he burst into the kitchen and started yelling. He scared the ever living Jesus out of me because to be perfectly honest I forgot all about the video. Mostly because I didn't care, I didn't see it as a big deal. It was just a game in my eyes and nothing else. Kai, however, couldn't stop yelling saying, I was cheating on him and how bad of a person I was. Then I told him I thought it'd be fine cause it's a game, how it didn't mean anything, and how he had just before made out with Kris before our turn. I even showed him the video that Chen had sent to the group chat of Kai and Kris making out. He looked at the video for a few seconds before he started yelling again that I knew he was drunk and he wouldn't have done it if he was sober, but I was sober and still did it so I was in the wrong. I could understand where he was coming from, so I tried to apologize and he accepted the apology but ever since the party Kai has always been cold to Chanyeol and he hates it when I hang out with him, just because he always thinks I'm going to cheat on him. Which is so stupid, like have some faith in your boyfriend. We've been dating for years and I've never cheated on you and all of a sudden you think I'm going to cheat on you with a guy, that at the time I had just meet like two week previously.

It's almost new years now, and I hope this next year is so much better than last year. Lord knows I need it.

We were almost to the park when Chanyeol mumbled so quietly I could barely hear him, "Is something going on with you and Kai?"

"What was that?" I turned towards him. He cleared his throat and spoke up although he was still looking at the ground, "When I mentioned Kai you seemed kind of upset and I know he's usually home around this time so I was just curious if anything happened", he said. I sighed not aggravated at Chanyeol but at the person, the question was about. I rolled my eyes, "Well we kind of got into a fight this morning."

Chanyeol groaned, "Really, again, what was it about this time." 

"Just stupid couple stuff...you wouldn't understand."

During our little talk, we had reached the park and went to a picnic table. We sat on the table top and had our feet rest on the seat. We were looking at the stats, sipping on our coffee as we talked.

Chanyeol looked at me confused, "What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" I looked at him, "Well I guess..well cause you're single...so~ yeah. Chanyeol still looked at me confused, "no I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No, I've had a boyfriend." 

"What?! since when?" 

"Since I asked him out in like 9th grade so it's been like 9 years.... oh shit?"

"What?"

"I just realized our 10 year anniversary is in 4 months..." but why are you so surprised I have a boyfriend?" 

"Well...I mean you never told me about him so how shouId I know, it was more confusing cause i always thought you where good looking and nice so i was always confused why you never mentioned having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Chanyeol just smiled, "Okay, so you think I'm sexy."

I rolled my eye and shoved him softly, "Shut up I didn't say that, I said you were good looking and, nice not sexy, there's a difference."

"Whatever I'm still saying that you called me sexy." I rolled my eyes again and chuckled.

We laid back on the table so we could look up at the starts, Chanyeol was the first one to speak,"D.O.?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been friends?"

"About a year I suppose. Why do you ask", I took a sip from my coffee.

"I was just thinking we have been friends for that long and we barely know anything about each other."

I thought about what he said. He was definitely right. I mean I didn't know anything about Chanyeol really. I just found out he had a boyfriend. I don't know how the met, about any of his friends or family, what he did for a living, what his childhood was like if he had any aspirations. How or when he knew was gay or at least Bi. Was he bullied in school, or was he the cool guy. I really didn't know Chanyeol at all really, and Vice versa with me.

"True, we need to fix that sometime", I said with a nod.

Chanyeol turned to me and smiled at me widely, "good, let's fix it right now, we can just ask each other anything we want." I took a sip of my coffee, "Okay let's do it...you first".

He nodded, "Let see~~.Oh okay, why does Kai always call you Kyungsoo or Kyungie?"

I nodded, "mm~~ Well Kyungsoo is my birth name and Kyungie is just Kai's nickname he gave me when we first met and started dating." I looked over to Chanyeol who looked like his jaw had just hit the ground, I looked at him confused, "What?"

"What the actual fuck man!"

"What?" I said again.

"D.O's not you're real name?"

"Well I mean it is my name, it's just my family name, my first name though is Kyungsoo. Most people just call me D.O because it's shorter and easier to pronounce though."

"I can't believe you never told me your real name."

"Well, you never told me you have a boyfriend."

"Well true but- but ...whatever I'm calling kyungsoo from now on I just... I cant believe I never knew.....ask me a question."

"Fine then"< I said with a smile. "Where do you work?"

"I work at a Club with my boyfriend." I couldn't help but grimace at the mention of a club.  I tried not to show it but when I spoke I sounded disappointed, "Oh, okay...your turn."

"Tell me about all your friends, it been a while since we've all hung out and we never really got to know each other anyways."

"Well", I started. "Kris is the tall one that used to have blonde hair and he is dating Xiumin the short one with brown hair, he's the oldest. I used to live with Kris and Sehun, his cousin the blonde that works at the store with Luhan his boyfriend and Suho. Who is Kris' ex. Who is now dating Chen who is the one that works with Kai at the restaurant and, Kai used to go to school with Xiumin until he graduated. Xiumin used to work at the coffee shop with Kris and I before he graduated and opened his own shop down the street...I think that's about it, it's really just a horrible tangled web." I chuckled. "So what about you, family? Friends?" Chanyeol gave a kind of sad smiled and nodded, "Well my dad left my mom when I was about 3. Once I was older one day we got a call that my mother had been arrested for assaulting an officer and for refusing arrest. I met my boyfriend in middle school, his name is Baekhyun. We were friends until high school when I asked him out. I ended up getting in a couple of fights during high school because some guys were bullying him. I was sent to an alternative learning facility, I was lucky they couldn't press charges I probably would've gone to jail. Baekhyun dropped shortly after I had changed school and I made it half way trough 12 grade until I dropped out aswell. I left home and Baekhyun helped me get a job at the club where he worked. It was the only place that would higher me with my level of education and my record. I have two friends that work used to have two friends that worked there with us, Tao and Lay."

"Oh yeah Lay."

"Yeah, how is he doing."

"He is doing really well, he is a hard worker. You need to come by sometime and say hi. I think he misses you, he always asks me how you're doing."

"Ya definitely... Well, anyways what about your family?"

"Well when I was little my mom was always sick, she was diagnosed with lung cancer when I was 11ish I think...I might have been in like 6th grade. Around the same time she died, my dad lost his job, we were literally drowning in hospital and funeral bills. He turned to drinking, ended up becoming an alcoholic and sooner or later started beating me. So I guess my upbringing kind of sucked too." I gave a small fake laugh. "I ended up running away from home when I was a teenager. I thought things would be better but then ended up getting much, much worst. At one point I was all bones. I was homeless. I never ate, I just drank it did drugs whenever I could get my hands on it. It was the only thing that seemed to make me feel alive at the time. One night I was completely wasted, I stumbled into the street and bumped into an older man. I yelled at him and cursed him, but that man ended up beeing Kris' father. He tried to talk to me and calm me down. Sooner or later we got kind of close and I told him about everything that had happened to me and he adopted me in a way. I moved into his house and he gave me a job at the coffee shop and we saved up money together and he ended up sending me to rehab. I got clean and I kept working and saving up money until I could move out and get my own apartment. I ended up meeting Kai though Chen and he asked me out after awhile and I said yes. We've been together ever since. Thanks to Kris' dad and all of my friends I was able to turn my life around and I'm really happy with it now. If it wasn't for them I would be dead by now."

"Well thank God that they did, otherwise I never would've been able to meet my best friend." We both smiled and after a moment of silence I said, "Well moving on to a lighter subject..."Is Baekhyun older or younger than you?"

"He's older"

"Wait wait ...and does he top or bottom in the relationship."

"You really think someone would top me, ha, Yeah I definitely top"

"Yeah, you don't seem like the type."

"Hell yeah, im not about to get manhandled by someone I'm going to be the one doing the man handling." We both laughed. "Hey I just noticed something about all my friends.", I said.

"What?"

"Out of all of my friends, all of the younger ones top and the older ones bottom." Chanyeol laughed, "Really!" "Yeah! Xiumin is older then Kris but Xiumin bottoms and Kris tops, Suho is older than Chen but Suho bottoms and Chen tops, Luhan is older than Sehun but Luhan bottoms and Sehun tops, Baekhyun is older than you but he bottoms and you top, and I am older than Kai but I bottom and he tops." I looked over at Chanyeol and he looked mind blown. "Woah that is so fucking cool but also kind of weird." We both laughed and I said, "I know right...who's turn is it, yours right?"

"Yeah Yeah", he nodded.

"Why don't you like going to Clubs?"

"It reminds me of my past. I don't like thinking about it, it was a very dark time in my life. I've been sober ever since I got out of rehab so I rather not have all the temptation around me. Chanyeol nodded understandingly at me. "You're turn." he said. 

"Have you ever wanted to work someplace other than a Club.?"

"Well not really. Baekhyun is there so I get to see him a lot. I've worked there for forever since it was the only place that would take me. I've looked around once I was older but I still couldn't find anything because of my education level, I don't mind working there anyways. It's decent pay and the work is easy."

"Have you ever thought about going back to school then"

"Hell no, I'm way too old now and I don't see the point I'm happy with how my life is now." 

I just nodded in response, "You're turn."

"Okay...what~- no nevermind."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing."

I sat up. "Come on, I want to know."

"It's fine."

"Tell me!"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Chanyeol!"

We were both smiling at eachother. Chanyeol finally caved to my stuborness, "Fine."

"Yes!, I laid back down beside beside chanyeol on my side proping my head up on my arm looking at him as he laid on his back and just looked at the sky.

"What-what happened between you and Kai?"

I paused for a moment asking myself weather I should teel him the truth or if I should just make something up from the top of my head.

Chanyeol broke the silence, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's fine...well we were arguing about...you."

Chanyeol looked surprised and looked over to me, "Me!?" I nodded and he asked, "Why?"

I answered plainly, "It's nothing really, he's just being a jealous bitch. He thinks I'm cheating on him with you because we always hang out, it's stupid really like I'm not allowed to hang out with my friends when I want. I mean I see him all the time, we live together for Pete's sake." I looked over to him and he looked kind of worried and I reasured him, "Don't worry about it, it's really not your fault, he'll get over it, he always does. I mean I never have cheated on him and I never will, I love him...whatever it's my turn now right?" Chanyeol just nodded slowly and I am just trying to take the spotlight off of me for a few seconds and said, "Have you ever thought about cheating on Baekhyun, I mean you've dated for almost what 10 years right."  

Chanyeol nodded again and said, "It's kind of impossible to, we have an open relationship."

"Really!?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't really be able to work if I didn't"

"What do you mean", I looked at him confused

"When I'm not busy cleaning, being a bartender, or dancing and I'm- I'm kind of a- a prostitute."

"What!? Oh my God are you serious!?" He nodded, "Yep"

"Wow, I shook my head to myself."

"Is it really that surprising?", he asked.

Well now that I think about it not really, I bet you get a lot of customers."

"I take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as a compliment,", I said with a smile.

"There you calling me hot again.", he grinned widely.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and just take the compliment, you danced too."

"Yeah, just for fun and some extra money, I'm pretty good, maybe I'll dance for you sometime."

"Yeah, that would be fun to see."

"Oh ye, he challenged and I gave a small nod, Chanyeol just laughed, 'What are you gonna do when you get a boner."

I laughed, "Don't flatter yourself, I doubt you're that good."

"You wanna bet on that", he laughed again.

"Yeah!" I said confidently

"Ok don't blame me when you're the one who gets a boner because of your best friend." We both laughed loudly.

"What are you doing tomorrow"? Chanyeol asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I have any plans."

"Do you want to hang out and have dinner or lunch someplace nice?"

"Sure!"

After another long moment of silence, I asked, "What's the time."

Chanyeol took out his phone from his pocket and turned it on. when it came on he looked away and groaned, "Oh my God its so fucking bright", he squinted his eyes and tried to see the time and read out, "2:37 a.m." I sat up and stretched my legs and my back. Chanyeol joined me, "Well I got to get going, Kai is probably flipping out even though I already told him I'd be back late.

"Do you want a ride?" Chanyeol asked as we walked toward the exit of the park and i nodded, "Sure! Thanks.


	6. The Night Changes

D.O. POV

The cab ride home was so peaceful. My window was slightly rolled down letting the crisp winter air creep into the car to chill my nose and cheeks. As we drove quietly down the now cleared street, we passed under the street lamps. Going from light to dark back to light and then dark again. I listened to the cadence of Chanyeol's slow and deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the light show behind my eyelids the sounds of the wind, Chanyeol's breathing, and the steady hum of the car on the road. All of it engulfed me. I felt so at peace, that was until the car slowed and finally came to a full stop in front of the apartment I shared with Kai. I was pulled back into reality. I took in a deep breath and released, the scene of the fight that would soon surely occur played in my mind on a never-ending movie reel. Kai and I both had a script, we knew every line, and we were well rehearsed. 

I started to get out of the car then stopped suddenly. I turned to Chanyeol, "Thanks for tonight I had a great time. I hope you don't see me any differently now that...you know like about me and stuff."

Chanyeol shook his head, "No No definitely, I was happy you felt comfortable enough to open up to me. If anything I was the one that was terrified you wouldn't like me anymore after you found out about my real life and my past, you know."

"Well everyone goes through shit, and I'm in no place to judge", I chuckled "...well I'Il see you tomorrow, stay in touch." I started walking away from the car and Chanyeol called to me, "See you tomorrow sleep well." He waved and I waved back, "Goodnight."

I tried to ignore the unsettled feeling that was slowing growing in my stomach the closer I got to my apartment.I walked through the lobby, up the stair, down the hall until I reached my room. I got my house key out of my jacket pocket, picked out the proper small silver key. I took in one last deep breath before I turned the key in the lock, heard the click, and pushed the door open. I walked over the threshold, closed and locked the door. I threw my keys into the bowl on the shoe compartment holder next to the door. I took off my jacket and scarf and hung them both on the coat rack beside the door. I kicked off my shoes and moved them into their spot in the shoe compartment.

"Kai...", I called into the dead silent room. I knew he had to be away. I could see the living room lights on from the living room. I called to him again, "Jongin... babe, you still up?" I walked down the short hallway and looked into the living room, he was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. He looked up at me as I entered the room. "Hey, babe," I said as I walked into the kitchen and set my bag and my mostly empty coffee on the dining room table. I looked back at him from the table as I got a few thing out of my bag, "How was your day today."

"It was pretty good, it was really busy at work today, and at school, I got a test back it was a 94 on it."

"That's great!",I said with a smile.

His voice shifted from his tired semi-tired voice don to a lower pitch which happens when he's angry, it means he's about to raise his voice, "and how was your date with your boyfriend tonight, well actually wouldn't it have been yesterday, or was it this morning, I'm not quite sure how that would work really, I mean it is like 3:00 am."

I closed my eyes and just thought 'Not this again, please.'  I looked over to him and he was still looking at his phone. I said,"What."

He looked up from his phone and looked over at me in the dining room, "Oh, I said how was your date with that boyfriend of yours."

I rolled my eyes and with a slightly irritated tone said, "Can we please not do this right now, let's just go to sleep." I started walking to our bedroom but Kai got up and stopped me before I could even get past the table. He had me backed up against the table. I leaned against it as he stood in front of me. "No I want to talk about it now, I've stayed up all night waiting for you and now I just want to hear about your date, what's the big deal D.O."  That is one thing that Kai does that absolutely makes me mental, Kai only ever calls me D.O. when we're fighting. It's just his way of showing he is pissed off or that he is still pissed off the next day. I said to him, "Kai it wasn't a date, and he's not my boyfriend you are." 

"I know I am, that's why I don't understand why I have to stay up late waiting for my boyfriend to get back from hanging out with some guy who just wants to get in his pants."

"I told you I was going to get home late in the first place you knew where I was going why are you making a big deal about this now?" With each sentence Kai got louder and louder until he was full out yelling, we were literally like a foot apart and he was yelling as though we were across the street from each other on a busy highway.

"Becuase I don't understand why you have to hang out with him so much."

"He's my friend, Kai, of course, I'm going to hang out with him a lot. I hang out with Kris and Xiumin and all of the other guys a lot"

"Well that's different they never tried to get with you."

"What the hell are you talking about Kris and I were friends with benefits when we lived together."

"Well that was years ago and that was before we met so it doesn't count, plus he's like a brother to you now."

"Well, you hang out with Chen all the time you don't hear me complaining about it."

"Well, Chen isn't trying to fuck me."

"For the last time, he isn't trying to fuck me. We are just friends, nothing more nothing less and if he was trying to I wouldn't let him because you're the one I love."

"He's taller than you, stronger than you, and he probably has at least 10 pounds on you easily, if you tried to stop him do you really think he would listen to-" I cut him off "Wait are you seriously trying to say you think that Chanyeol would actually try to rape me."

"Probably I don't know the guy, he could be capable of anything." We both looked at each standing in silence except for our heavy breathing that filled the air both of our faces contorted with anger. I bit my tongue hard trying control myself so I didn't start screaming I turned around and grabbed my bag. "Okay." I pushed past Kai and he called after me, "and where the hell do you think you're going."  I ignored him and walked to the door and took my shoes back out of their compartment and slipped them on, iIput on my jacket and scarf. Then I grabbed my keys and shoved them in my pocket. He yelled louder this time following me to the door, "I said where the hell do you think you're going."

I finally raised my voice not caring about holding back anymore and I unlocked the front door, "I'm going home when you stop acting like a dickhead call me." I opened the door he started following me but I slammed it in his face before he could slip out, I ran the hall, down the stairs, through the lobby and out the front door of the apartment complex. I hailed a cab and it took off right as I saw Kai fling the door open and walk out onto the sidewalk looking around for me from the back window. I told the cab driver the address to my old apartment. After I relaxed back into my seat I took out my phone and called Chanyeol praying he would pick up. Ring. Ring. He still isn't picking up and I mean that's understandable it's in the middle of the night, or morning, whatever. Finally, he picked up and he tiredly answered the phone, "Hello", his voice was even deeper now and raspy if I wasn't so pissed off and riled up I would admit it to myself that he sounded really hot. I replied calmly and as quietly as I could manage, "Hey Chanyeol." He cleared his throat, "Oh, hey Kyungsoo. What's up?"

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did."

"No, No it's fine really, I was just taking a nap", he chuckled lightly. "What's up?"

"Do you want to like come over to my house, I need to talk to someone and you're the first person I thought of, its chill if you don't want to, you need your sleep."

"Oh, what are you, my mother? It's fine just give me a couple of minutes and send me your address."

"You're not going to drive, are you?"

"Hell no, I'm gonna grab a cab."

"Okay good, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon man, bye."

"Bye."

I handed my money through the window to the driver. "Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night"

"You too." I nodded to him.

I turned and looked at the 4 story apartment building. I walked inside and made the long journey up the stairs to the top floor where I lived. This was the first place I moved into years ago it was super cheap mostly because it's a pretty nasty place it really hasn't changed since I left to move in with Kai. I live or lived in a single bedroom, a very small kitchen, a dining room which is practically in the kitchen, and a living room and bathroom. It was nothing super fancy but it was livable.When I walked into my apartment I looked around, it hadn't changed one bit everything was still in the same exact place I left it the last time I was here. Unseen, untouched by anything or anyone. I walked over to the dining table and put down my bag for the second time tonight. I took off my jacket and scarf hanging it on the back of one of the chairs. I kicked off my shoes and slid them under the table out of the way. I let out a breath that I didn't notice I was holding and said to myself, "Home sweet home Kyungsoo."I walked over to my fridge and opened it and instantly regretted my decision covering my nose and slamming the door shut again. Holy shit that's bad I slowly opened it again Why didn't I empty it before I left I gagged and closed it again. My stomach couldn't handle the look and smell of rotten egg, milk, and lettuce which looked as though it turned into some sort of green slimming ooze.

Leaving the kitchen and going to my room it was spotlessly clean aside from a thin layer of dust on everything. Nothing was out of place. I opened my closet door and turned on the overhead light inside. I surprisingly left a lot of my clothes here. I picked out a pair of black sweatpants, a red hoodie, and a new pair of black socks. I sat on my bed and took off my old pair of socks and put the new ones on. I balled up the old pair and threw them into my closet when the doorbell rang. I walked out of my room to the front door and looked through the peephole just to make sure, and sure enough, it was Chanyeol. I slid the slide bolt and unlocked the door and stood back. He instantly brightened up when we made eye contact he still looked more tired and zombified then I had ever seen him. Instead of dawning his usual skinny jeans and leather jacket he was wearing a plain black sleeveless shirt and black pajama pants to match. I let him inside with a smile. "Come on in." He came in I locked the door behind us as he slipped off his shoes. He walked into the living room, "wow you have a nice place."

"Thanks, this is my old place with is my sanctuary whenever I don't want to be around Kai I come he I chuckled softly. "I haven't been here in a while so it's a bit dusty."

"It's fine, It's where better than my place anyways."

"Oh, and whatever you do don't open the fridge".

"Why's that", he said as he opened the fridge. Once the smell hit him he instantly reared back and slammed the door shut. "Oh my god" he gagged and covered his mouth. "God that disgusting. "I warned you, and I said I hadn't been here in awhile. He gagged a second time, "I'm seriously going to throw up." We both laughed. "Ew please don't throw up it smells bad enough as it is. He looked at my confused still fully clothed in jeans, and a sweater, "why are you wearing all those clothes?"

"You interrupted me changing."

"Oh sorry."

"Follow me", I said as I headed back to my room. I turned on the lights and it took them a second to flicker on. I faced away from Chanyeol as I took off my sweater and threw it on the ground off to the side. Soon after my shirt followed it. Showing my bare back. I unbuckled my belt and slipped it out of the loops. Then I unzipped and Unbutton my pants and pulled the off. I heard Chanyeol behind me moan softly, I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and put my sweatpants. I turned around and looked at him confused. When I had turned around his eyes went wide. "Holy shit man." I looked down at myself and back at him. "What?"

"How did you get a body like that?"

I have to admit I pretty short. I tend to wear a lot of baggy clothes whenever I'm just going dressing casually. It's just more comfortable. I have some muscle to me, it's mostly in my arms and chest. I don't have abs or anything but its pretty firm. I looked down at myself again and back at his goofy grin and joined him smiling. "Well, I work out whenever I get the chance, I diet really well, and I never drink so that helps. Why are you acting all shock and awe you have a better body than me."

"Maybe in my abs but I haven't worked out my arms in awhile and I starting to lose some muscle mass. We need to go to the gym together soon."

"Yeah, totally it would probably also help if you would sober up.'

"No way in hell, alcohol is my sanctuary, Okay.", we laughed and I started putting my hoodie on but Chanyeol held up his hand motioned for me to stop.

"No.No.No wait...just wait a sec."

"What?, I gave a confused smile.

"Can-can I just...", Chanyeol walked over and lifted my hoodie slightly and touched my waist then my chest and arms giving a slight poke to each.

"God your hands are cold", I laughed and pulled away from his touch.

"Dude, you're like rock hard."

"Are you sure you're not the rock hard one", I looked down at Chanyeol's crotch and smiled.

He laughed, "I didn't mean it like that", he hit me softly in the arm. He lifted my hoodie one last time and ever so slightly pulled down my sweatpants so they were resting low on my hips.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." I started slapping his hands away.

"Oh~ and you still have some v lines oo~~ Kyungsoo~~!"

"Shut up you pervert!" We both laughed as I felt my face heat up.

I pulled my hoodie back down and Chanyeol asked, "How'd you get that scar?" Chanyeol was referring to a thin scar that came across my waist from one side to the other and another smaller one that intercepted it at the start of my left v line.

"Oh, this? It's nothing, just some stupid accident when I was younger, no big deal.", I lied.

Chanyeol and I were both standing in the kitchen I was sitting on the counter beside the sink and he was leaning against the opposite counter. We were sipping on some coffee I had made to help us wake up a bit. After a moment of silence, Chanyeol set down his coffee cup on the counter next to him and drew in a deep breath, "So, what's up? Why are we here?" When I didn't answer he pressed on, "Please don't tell me this has to do with Kai." I gave him a small sad smile, "Well I could lie if you'd like." I looked down at the ground and Chanyeol let out an irritated sigh, "Tell me everything that happened."

This time I was the one to sigh. Reluctantly I told him every little detail of how the fight went down. Word for word. Action for action. I told him how I had walked up the stairs slowly praying in vain that I would never reach my floor. How I had wished that I had lost my key to the apartment just to make an excuse to stay out for a bit longer.How I had walked in and Kai acted normal until he started raising his voice. I told him how I fought back until I couldn't restrain myself anymore. How I left before I said or did something I would regret. How I had called Chanyeol over so we could talk and that was how we came to be here. Once I was finished with my story all Chanyeol could manage to say was, "Wow."

"Yep."

"What do you think you're going to do?", he asked.

"I don't know, probably just wait till he cools off. It'll take him a few days but he'll be fine. We'll be fine, we always are." After a short period of silence, Chanyeol spoke up, "If- if you don't mind me asking...when was the last time you guys ever like had some quality time together or showed each other any affection.

I took a long sip from my coffee thinking about it then nodded to myself once I remembered, "It's been a while. When Kai gets angry he shuts down, he doesn't want to do anything or talk to anyone. Especially me, it's his way of like punishing me. So I shut down as well. Once he gets better I'll still be hurt so I might act distant, so that makes him feel guilty so he just gets angry again. It's like a vicious fucking cycle. I want to be able to be close with him like we were, but if I'm being perfectly honest he kind of scares me." Chanyeol just nodded and hummed in a way to show that he understood what I was saying. I continued ranting, "To tell you the truth I think I'm having withdraws." I gave a small laugh. "I miss kissing, I miss hugging and cuddling, I miss all the cute, stupid, sappy couple shit we used to do. I'm the kind of person that need physical and verbal reinsurance that I'm loved and needed, and he doesn't give me that anymore, and that- that scares me...because I- I don't know if- if I still love him.", as I said the last few words I could hear my voice getting quieter and my voice cracked. 'Shit I'm about to cry' I thought to myself I felt my face warming up, my eyes were burning, and my vision blurred as tears started forming in my eyes. Chanyeol had seen that I started crying and with worry is his voice said, "Oh my God, Kyungsoo." He walked over to me, stood between my legs and hugged me, I buried my face into the crook of his neck and sobbed loudly as the tears started streaming down my face. When I tried to talk my voice cracked again, "and- and I- I want to love him but- but it's just- it's just so hard to do right now." 

"Sh~ Sh~ I know, I know, It's going to be okay, you still have me", he laughed softly. The heat from his body and the strong scent of his cologne engulfed me, his strong muscular were securely around me and it made me feel safe when he hugged me and I loved it.  The only problem was that this was my first time crying in front of Chanyeol, and I hate crying in front of people, I felt so embarrassed which only made me cry harder. My chest was heaving as I drew in a shaky breath. When I spoke my voice caught in my throat as I choked on a sob, "Ch-any-eol." Chanyeol let out another sigh, "It's okay, it okay, just- just let it all out." Chanyeol caught me off guard because he pulled back from me a little and Kissed me on my forehead. I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile and said softly, "I love you, Kyungsoo." When I heard him say the words "I love you" my breath caught in my throat again. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The words I have wanted to hear for so long, finally spoken to me. I smiled widely I didn't notice when I had lifted my hand and rested it on Chanyeol's neck, or when I slowly pulled him closer while quickly stealing a glance down at his lips and quickly retreating back to his beautiful eyes. Our lips met for a split second before we pulled away and looked at each other, Chanyeol's eyes looked up at me as though he was trying to ask if I really wanted this and also begging me to please let him continue. He stepped closer to the counter pushing himself against me. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist as his hand slowly made it's way to my neck and he pulled me back to his mouth. Our lips slipped together perfectly matching and melding together. He slid his tongue against my teeth and I quickly opened my mouth letting him in. I was so happy at this moment. His lips were softer than I thought they would be. Every once in a while he would bite my lip and tug on it gently before resuming to use his tongue to explore the inside of my mouth. I felt a burning sensation in my lungs from the lack of oxygen going to my lungs, and I pulled away, both of us were breathing heavily. Although that didn't stop Chanyeol, when I had pulled away he instantly went to my neck. He started licking and biting my neck and collarbone. I didn't care if he left a hickey that was the least of my worries at the moment. After he finished a small hickey on my collarbone he moved up higher on my neck and bit down hard, I threw my head back and pushed my neck towards him making the impact greater as a moan escaped my lips. I had caught my breath and I put my hand into his messy hair a pulled his hair and pulled his head up so he would go back to my lips. He kissed me deeply as I felt him push my legs tighter around him. He slipped his hand under my ass as he lifted me from the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and he carried me into the living room. Our kiss broke as he laid me down as gently as he could onto the couch and he lowered himself down on top of me. He dipped his hips down grinding our fronts together. We both moaned in harmony, and he did it again. I hadn't noticed that one of Chanyeol's hands had disappeared under my hoodie. His long slender fingers found their way to my chest and started rubbing my nipples making them hard. He pushed my hoodie up until it was above my chest, and he pulled away from our lip lock, he started kissing his way down my neck and chest leaving hickeys on the way. He licked and then latched his mouth onto one of my nipples and the action pulled a moan from my lips, I was breathing heavily. With his other hand, it slowly pulled on my other nipple and moved slowly down my chest to my waist and then to my crotch. He grabbed my length through my sweatpants and all of a sudden I froze. The scene of Kai and I in our apartment yelling back and forth at each other played in front of me. Kai yelling, "He's just trying to get in your pants." "He's trying to take you away from me." He was right, Chanyeol did want to get in my pants. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a heavy breathing and worried faced Chanyeol shook my shoulders slightly saying, "Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo snap out of it."

"Huh", I said confused.

"Are you okay? What's up?" I slowly pushed Chanyeol up off of me, his face was a mixture of confusion but still worry as I said, "I sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"I-I can't do this, as much as I like it, I -I just can't do it, it's not fare to Kai", Chanyeol looked away from me and looked at the ground and nodded letting out  a sigh, "It's fine, I understand" He stood up and fixed his hair and we fixed our disheveled clothes. I look over at him and said, "I really am sorry Chanyeol, this isn't fair to you either, I shouldn't have-" He interrupted me, "No- no, don't say you regret this on my behalf I'll be fine, I'm a big boy, it's ok."

"Well, what about that", I said motioning to his boner and he shrugged, "It'll go away in a few minutes it'll be fine, I can deal with it." After that, we stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until I said, "I have popcorn and Netflix." Chanyeol laughed and nodded, "That's perfect, but I get to pick what we watch."

"What, no way", I laughed.

"It's only fair, it's payback for giving me blue balls.

"Shut up!", I hit him softly as I stood up to go make the popcorn and he popped down onto the couch. When I had returned Chanyeol had found a blanket and draped it over his lap and had picked an episode of Descendants of the Sun to watch. I plopped down beside him with the popcorn bowl in hand. After a few moments, he turned to me and smiled goofully, "What?", I said.

"Can I just you one question about what just happened and I'll never mention it again?"

"Fine, just one."

"How was it?"

"It-it was pretty good, I said blushing.

"Really!?, he said with a large toothy grin.

"Yeah, probably one of the best I've had."

"Really!?"

"Well, you probably have had the most experience compared to the other people I've been with."

"Oh true...well what if-", I cut him off, "I said you could only ask one question, now let's just watch the show." I looked back to the T.V. and he nodded defeatedly


	7. Purple Bruises

Chanyeol POV

"That'll be 10.50", I said as I slid a drink across the bar top to a customer, he threw some money onto the bar, grabbed his drinks, and walked away without a word. Another usual day at work lucky me. Why is it so crowded today? How is Kyungsoo doing? Is he feeling better? All of these unanswered questions are plaguing my mind. Baekhyun pulled me out of my thought process when he came up behind me and placed his hand on the small of my back and leaned forward to reach an empty beer bottle left on the counter top. I took the advantage and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Hey babe." He smiled widely as he walked over to a bin full of other empty glass bottles and dropped the bottle into it, "Hey baby." He came back to me and this time kissed me on the mouth and drew out the kiss, "Where were you yesterday, I missed you", he asked sweetly I smiled at him fondly and simply stated, "I was with a friend, he was having some relationship problems." He nodded and pulled away from me, "I have to work late tonight but tomorrow you're mine ok?", I nodded, "Of corse babe, I'm always your's", he nodded again, "Sadly I have to go clean up room 4. Apparently, someone got sick."

"Ew, I'll pray for you", we both laughed, he gave me one more quick peck, "See you later baby." 

"See you.", I smiled to myself as I watched him walk away enjoying the view.

I heard someone yell to me over the loud music, "Excuse me, can I get a drink?" I answered not paying any attention I was too busy still watching Baekhyun, "Yeah, what would you like."

"Carona."

"Coming right up, I turned to the fridge behind me and pulled out a Carona, popped the cap off of it and placed it on the counter, "Here you are." I looked up at the customer for the first time and realized that this wasn't any customer but it was Kai. "Kai!? What are you doing here? Where is Kyungsoo?" He smiled back at me although I could tell it was definitely an artificial smile hiding some hidden emotions. I was slightly confused, what the hell was he doing here and without  Kyungsoo...if he's trying to cheat on him I swear to God I'll fight him. Kai just kept looking at me with that placated smile as he leaned forward, "I wanted to have a private chat with you." I shrugged and tried to make an excuse, "I'm sorry, but I'm working right now." He nonchalantly said, "Oh, come on man, don't worry I won't keep you long, promise", he stepped back from the bar and motioned for me to follow him, "Come on man.", I asked a coworker to cover for me for a few minutes saying I'd be back in a moment. I followed Kai out of the side exit of the club into the alley. As soon as I walked out of the door I was met with Kai's first going straight into my nose. It catches me off guard, I would've fallen if it wasn't for the fact that he grabbed my jacket and pulled me the rest of the way out of the club. He slammed my back against the wall and threw another punch at me this time connecting with the right side of my jaw. Dazed and confused I lifted my hands trying to block any punches he was trying to throw. After he wasn't able to get around my block he grabbed my jacket and slammed me again into the wall, the back of my head hit the wall and I yelled out.  Kai started yelling at me, "Stay the hell away from D.O." With his lull in hitting me since he was more focused on yelling, I took the advantage to get the upper hand. I grabbed his shirt and swung us around to switch our positions, he went to punch me again but I grabbed his arm and pinned it against the wall. I'm taller than Kai and I have some weight on him as well, also he doesn't work out so he doesn't have much muscle. His arms are ok though, anyways my point is that I was able to use my weight and height against him and it helped me pin him. I yelled back at him, "What the fuck are you talking about." He struggled against my grasp and yelled back, "I said stay the fuck away from my boyfriend."

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with my asshole, he came home last night and when he was taking a shower I saw he had hickeys all over him. We haven't had sex in a while so I know it sure as hell wasn't me that gave it to him."

"and what makes you think I'm the one that gave them to him?"

"I've known you've wanted him since Xiumins party, I figured you two probably met because you tried to hit on him, I'm right aren't I?"

"So what, that still doesn't prove that I gave them to him."

"While he was in the shower I checked his phone since I suspected you, I checked his texts."

I thought back to the conversation I had with Kyungsoo after I had left yesterday...

Kyungie<3: Chanie~ you gave me a hickey and I can't cover it, what if Kai sees TT.TT

Me: Sorry I'll be more careful next time ;) 

Kyungie<3: What do you mean next time

Me: Jk jk lol what are you doing...

I accidentally loosened my grip on him, he noticed and took advantage of it. He grabbed my shirt and pulled down hard, headbutting me, I felt the crack in my nose and blood started coming from it. I let go of his shirt and stumbled back, he swung a hit me in the temple. again in the mouth, I felt my lip split I felt warm sticky blood come from my lip and forehead. What the fuck, is he wearing a fucking ring. It keeps cutting me, isn't that like cheating, it's like an unspoken rule in fights to not wear rings. Doesn't everyone know that? Finally, my body was shot full of adrenaline and my body went on autopilot. That fight or flight thing, my body always chooses fight for some reason. I hit him in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs, he stumbled back hunched over grabbed his waist. I punched him twice both times connecting to the right side of his face. He swung again, I blocked it with my forearm, and with my other arm swung and hit him square in the jaw. Again and again hit after hit I connected each in the same spot on his jaw and one that landed closest to his nose and blood started flowing from it. 'Eye for an eye bitch, or in this case a nose for a nose.' I guess that hit knocked some sense into him he stumbled back and grabbed his nose which covered his hand in blood. I was still is a fighting stance waiting for him to come back for more, but instead, he just stood there slightly hunched over and just laughed to himself. I looked at him confused, "What the hell is so funny? I asked. "In between breaths and laughing he looked at me, just smiled and said in a deep brooding voice, "He'll never love you."

I don't know what the feeling in my body that took over after I heard him say that. It was a mixture of pure anger, hatred, jealousy, and possibly a bit of fear, fear that Kai was right, fear of not knowing why I couldn't stop hitting him even though my brain was screaming at me to stop. I punched him again and again. I punched him until he fell to the ground, he couldn't even block my hits anymore because he was so tired and in so much pain. Even when he was down on the ground I didn't stop I just started kicking him instead. Over and over again in the same spot on his abs. One part of my brain was screaming at me to stop before I did something I regret, and the other part of my brain was yelling at me to break every one of his fucking ribs. To not stop kicking until he stopped breathing first. My world went numb and I saw red as I kicked him repeatedly harder each time. Kai's body was curling and a grunt or yell come from his mouth every time my foot connected with his stomach. Inside my head, the still raging on a tug of war was going on, although on the outside I was yelling every single curse word I had ever heard of. I stopped kicking him and kneeled down beside him pulling him to face me as I started hitting him in the same spot of his cheek again and again. He tried to block but it was futile I just pushed his hands away and kept going. I knew deep down inside why I couldn't stop hitting him. It was because I knew he was right and I didn't want to admit it. I knew Kyungsoo would never love me the same way he loved Kai. I was jealous of Kai. I was jealous that Kai had Kyungsoo to himself and I didn't, I was angry at this entire situation. Thinking how stupid I was for letting Kai pick a fight with me, and I knew how pissed off Kyungsoo was going to be when he would see Kai beaten to a bloody pulp by his best friend. I knew he would never want to see me again. That's why I couldn't stop. I was scared I would loose Kyungsoo, my best friend and the man I loved. I knew I was losing him little by little with each hit that connected to Kai's face.

I could feel the warm blood on my knuckles, I didn't know if it was my blood or if it was Kai's blood but that didn't stop me. Kai was still screaming but his voice was becoming rawer each time. Over my heavy breathing and Kai's grunting, I heard the squeal of the side door open. I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was. I knew I had really lost it when I still hit Kai even after witnesses were brought into the mix. I didn't realize who opened the door until I felt myself get lifted to my feet and was dragged out of the reach of Kai. Tao had practically tackled me off of him before dragging me away, he yelled at me, "Chanyeol stop!" I was happy he did because I didn't know how much more Kai could take. The other person with Tao was Baekhyun he squatted down beside Kai and was trying to help him sit up, asking if he was ok. Tao looked at me like I was crazy as I was finally able to push him away from me, "What the hell do you think that you're doing!?" Baekhyun called out to me, "Babe, are you okay!?" I took out my wallet and handed some money to Tao, "Get him a cab. I'm going home" I started to walk away down the alley and out into the street. Tao yelled after me, "Cab? Chanyeol? He needs to go to the hospital." Baekhyun's head snapped up and he looked over to Tao, "Hell no, he can't go to the hospital, he'll press charges."

"He'll probably die if he doesn't."

"Well, that isn't our problem. He probably started the fight anyway. Chanyeol isn't stupid enough to fight at work, well get him a cab and send him home he'll be fine. It's not that bad anyways, he has some severe swelling and bruising on his face, jaw, and abs but some ice will do the trick. It'll hurt until the swelling goes down but it's nothing to go to the hospital for."

D.O POV

I was making dinner for Kai and I. We had made up like we always do. Kai, well both of us just needed some time to cool off. I don't know what I'm going to do anymore. Ever since Chanyeol and I had that -um encounter with each other at my place I can't stop thinking about him. The way his big, warm, soft, skilled hands felt against my bare skin. The way he groaned when I pulled his soft messy hair roughly and the moans that escaped from his mouth every time he ground our front together. His skillful mouth and tongue exploring every inch of my mouth and next. The way he bit me harshly and left dark purple hickeys down my neck and chest. I still had them although they were slowly fading. The way his strong arms lifted me and carried me weightlessly to the couch. Everything about him was just intoxicating, his smell, his voice, his appearance everything about him seemed perfect, and those words that he said to me kept repeating like a broken record, 'I Love you Kyungsoo'. I was worried that I was falling in love with Chanyeol. I know he would always care for me and make sure I stayed safe but I do have a problem with him being in an open relationship. If I were to ever be with Chanyeol, he would have to be with only me and n one else. He would have to be all mine I'm not good with sharing things. I know at the moment I don;t have to worry about this right yet. All I know is that Chanyeol would never do anything to hurt me. I realized I was smiling to myself when I heard the front door burst open and it startled me, making me drop a pot of hot water. Some of which got on my hand and burned me. "Ow, Shit!" I put my hand under some cold water running from the sink when I heard the front door shut. Someone called to me their voice clouded by exertion and pain, "Kyungsoo." I looked toward the noise and back at my hand, "Kai? Is that you? One second I burned myself." I grabbed a wet cloth and wrapped my hand in it as I walked to the front door, "Where have you bee-". I froze when I saw Kai, his body was slumped against the door he struggled to stand. He had a black eye, a cut on his eyebrow, a huge purple bruise cover his right cheek and blood was coming from his nose, "Oh my god Kai!" I rushed over to him, being his arm around my shoulder I tried to help him stand up straight and walked him over to the couch he plopped down with a groan of agony, "Are you ok? Wait here. Take off your clothes." I ran to the bathroom closet where the first aid kit was located and I grabbed some rags and wetted them when I came back into the room and knelt down beside him. I tried to help him take off his jacket and he just gave a smile to the best of his ability, "you can never keep your hands off of me, can you?" He laughed but instantly regretted it when the laughing strained his stomach. I glared at him, "this is not the time to be joking around." What happened to Kai's face was not nearly as bad as what happened to the rest of him. His entire stomach was covered in one giant purple, bluish, brown bruise. "What the hell happened to you?", I asked quietly. 

"I just got in a little fight."

I started cleaning some of the dried blood Kai's face trying to assess what the real damage was, "What do you mean little fight, it looks like you've been hit by a car...twice."

"I'm fine"

"No, you're not, who did this to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you."

"Just tell me, Kai."

"Fine, it was Chanyeol...Happy?"

I froze again not believing what my ears had heard and I stuttered out, "No- no that- that can't be, Chan- Chanyeol would never do something like this."

"I was there, I was the one getting beat up, I think I know who it was."

"Yeah bu- but."

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Something snapped in me and I suddenly stood. It startled Kai and it made him flinch his face contorted in pain as he drew in a sharp breath and grabbed his stomach, "Ow don't do that." I started walking toward the door and he called out to me, "Hey...wait...where are you going?" I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, "I'm going to talk to Chanyeol." I closed the door behind me when I left. There was only one question that was running through my mind  'What the hell were you thinking Chanyeol.'

I was standing in front of White Fang. A club. The Club I never wanted to come to ever again. This place ruined my life and I promised myself I would never come back and yet here I was, why of all places did Chanyeol have to work here. I sighed, "Well here goes nothing". I walked through the doors and was met with a rancid smell. I remember when I used to work here years ago and I would've welcomed this smell with open arms I was addicted to it but now it was repulsive and it made me sick to the core. Nothing about this place changed at all in the years since I had left which I found kind of odd. A random drunk man stumbled into me and I gently pushed him away from me. From behind, I heard someone call to me. "Kyungsoo!? D.O Kyungsoo!?" I turned towards the person and was met with a wide familiar grin, "Byun Baekhyun!?" 

He walked over to me, "My God, it really is you! I held out a hand for him to shake but instead he moved past my hand putting his arms around my neck and gave me a long kiss on the mouth biting my lip and drawing it out as he pulled away, I was slightly caught off guard, he was so forward but then, of course, this is Byun Baekhyun he was pretty much the definition of sex. He smiled at me widely, "You look different."

"I guess that makes one of us...you look and act the exact same", I smiled.

"It has been a really long time, I have to say this is the last place I ever expected to see you again."

"Yeah, I rather not be here to be perfectly honest."

"Then why are you here, did some friends drag you here or something."

"No, I'm actually just looking for a friend, he works here."

"Name?"

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

He looked at me surprised but still smiled, "How do you know Chanyeol."

"So you do know him."

"Well, I should, after all, he is my boyfriend."

"What? Really? I never would've guessed that he was dating Baekhyun as in you, it's a small world."

"I know, so what do you need to talk to him about, you aren't one of his customers are you?"

"Hell no, I just found out about Chanyeol's work life a couple of days ago. We're just friends."

"Yeah, it figures your not the same man you used to be that's for sure."

"I take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as a compliment."

"Thank you", I gave a small laugh.

"Well, what do you need to talk to him about?"

"Its-its nothing."

"Is it about the fight?"

'What? You know about the fight."

"Of corse I do, I know about everything that happens in here plus me and a friend of ours were the ones that stopped Chanyeol from completely murdering that guy."

"Well, I'll have to thank you for that then."

"How come?"

"The guy that Chanyeol beat up was, my boyfriend."

"Oh~ shit~"

"Yeah"

"I'm sure he had a reason, I'm definitely not trying to vouge for him I'm just saying he's not the type to just beat the crap out of someone for no reason, especially at work. He knows better."

"I just need to talk to him and figure everything out on my own accord, do you know where I could find him?"

"Yeah, he probably went to his apartment, follow me." He led me to the bar where he pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled down an address on a napkin and handed it to me, "Here, take this." I put the napkin in my pocket, "Thanks, Baekhyun."

"Don't sweat it, it's the least I could do as an old friend...just try to go easy on him he didn't mean to do what he did I promise, I nodded, "I know he didn't." Baekhyun smiled at me, "it was nice to see you again Kyungsoo", we both smiled and we hugged, "It was nice to see you too Baekhyun, take care of yourself ok."

"Yeah, same to you." he kissed me on the cheek, "If you ever want to hang out sometime like the old days you know where to find me." 

I nodded and waved to him as I headed to the door exiting the club. I called a cab and instructed the driver to take me to Chanyeol's address. As the cab took me past lamppost, cars and busy sidewalks I thought about what Baekhyun had said, "He didn't mean what he did."I known Chanyeol must not have done that on purpose. He doesn't seem like the kind of person, but...he still beat the living shit out of Kai. How can you hurt someone that much and not mean it? I just can't believe that Chanyeol was capable of doing that to someone.When I'm around he's always joking around, he is like pure sunshine, always smiling. Or he's just a flirting wreck. I've seen him scared tired sad and excited but I don't think I've ever seen him mad though. If he's capable of doing something like this when he's angry I hope I never piss him off. I sighed and rested my forehead against the cold glass of the window as we drove towards our final destination.


	8. Late Night

D.O POV

I looked out of the cab window at Chanyeol's apartment complex and drew in a deep breath. It was in a rougher part of town... I looked at the trash that littered the street and the flickering light coming from the entrance to the complex. I reluctantly got out of the car and walked slowly up the ratty carpeted stairs. On the way up the stairs I took in my surrounding, the carpet and walls were covered in stains and a rancid smell wafted up from it. The paint on the railing was chipping and peeling away. The lights were dim and the air seemed to be even colder inside than it was outside. I reached the top of the stairs, walked down the short corridor and found the door that would lead me to Chanyeol. I held my hand up and hesitated to knock, I drew in a deep breath again, "Come on Kyungsoo you can do this." I knocked on the door lightly. After a moment I saw the knob turn, the door opened, only to be stopped short by the chain lock. Chanyeol looked down at me unsurprised. I could see his busted lip, a cut on his temple which his bangs slightly covered as they cascaded over his eyes. I could see how his nose and jaw were both bruised and swollen. He looked down at me and emotionlessly said, "Kyungsoo? What a surprise." He closed the door and I heard him slid the bolt to unlock it, he opened the door again and he stepped to the side, "Come on in." I stepped inside and he locked the door behind us. I had never seen Chanyeol like this, his voice monotone his eyes emotionless his faced drained from complete exertion. It was awful, he looked dead, lifeless. I slipped off my shoes beside the door and walked into the apartment...well I'm not sure I could really call it an apartment. It was more like a room with a very small kitchenette and a bathroom. The only furniture was Chanyeol's mattress which laid on the ground in a corner by the window and a chair in the corner by a tall lamp, at the base of the chair was a stack of books. all different genres and some manga. There was a charger and lamp beside the bed on the ground plugged into the wall. Empty chip bags beer bottles and cans and articles of clothing littered the floor of the room. It was rather dark the only real light coming from the lamp on the ground. Chanyeol stepped around me slightly brushing against me as I took off my jacket." I would turn on the overhead light but I ran out of light bulbs...so we have to resort to candles, hope you like the ambiance, he said as he stroked a match and lit a few candles that were on the kitchenette counter. "Here.", he motioned for me to hand him my jacket and I did, he walked over to the chair and placed it down. He turned to me, "Would you like something to drink?", I shook my head as he walked to the kitchenette, "No, I'm fine...thank you." He grabbed a beer bottle out of the fridge for himself and popped the cap off. I was standing there awkwardly not knowing what to do with myself. I just kept looking around trying to absorb all of my surroundings. Chanyeol crossed by me again and plopped down onto the mattress. He put his back to the wall crossed his legs, gave me a disingenuine smile and took a sip of his beer. He looked up at me, leaned his head against the wall and mumbled, "Go ahead."

"What?" I looked at him confused. Chanyeol just rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, start cursing me out." I just looked down at my feet breaking eye contact with him, "are- are you drunk?"

"and what brought you to that astounding conclusion?", he said sarcastically. 

'Well first you smell like you brought the fucking bar home with you', is what wanted to say but instead, I just said, "I've never seen you act like this before."

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo, but I'm tired, I'm human and I get tired. I'm tired of always trying to be happy and do the best I can for you, for Baekhyun, for everyone. I can only take so much until I crash and burn. I keep things inside for the sake of others but sometimes it gets to be too much and I have to let it out." His voice had started to rise and his face contorted with anger. "So you let it out on Kai", I said.

"Kai? Kai came to me picking a fight, he started it and I was only defending myself."

"There is defending yourself and then there is absolutely destroying someone." Chanyeol threw his now empty bottle into the room and got up to get another one, "Kai got what he deserves for trying to fight someone he knows nothing about."

"What he deserves?", I grabbed his arm making him stop walking and turn to look at me. "I've never seen you act like this before, what's wrong with you?" Chanyeol grabbed the hand I was holding his arm with and pushed me against the nearest wall next to the window. A small yelp escaped my lips as my back hit the wall catching me off guard and Chanyeol was now yelling at me, "You're what's wrong with me!"

"What!"

"You heard me. All I think about every day, everything I do, all my happiness, joy, sadness, anger, jealousy, fear, it's all caused because of you." Chanyeol's voice softened and a singular tear ran down his cheek. He was looking down, he couldn't make eye contact with me. His grip on my hand against the wall loosened, and he muttered out, "I love you Kyungsoo, more than you could ever know, and more than I could ever show you with any sort of actions or words. I'm scared...I've never felt this way about someone before, I'm just so scared...I don't want to loose you." I heard his voice crack at the end and he choked on a breath when he tried to talk again, "He said that you'll never love me, I I- couldn't control myself because I knew he was right and I didn't want to believe it." More tears started running down his face as it reddened slightly, he wiped the tears off of his face before they could fall. He let go of my hand and stepped back from me slightly, he gave me a pain- filled smile, "I love you Kyungsoo there isn't really anything else I can say." He kept eye contact with me as another tear rolled down his cheek, his arms were dangling to his sides as if he was defeated. I reached out a hand and wiped the tear away erasing it from his face, Chanyeol pushed his face into my hand longing for the warmth it gave him. I looked up into his sad eyes and whispered out softly, "I forgive you." When the words met his ears it seemed to take a weight off of his shoulders, he breathed out and relaxed his shoulders, his eyes became softer more like his usual self. He truly looked beautiful like this. Although, his eyes were still slightly read as was his tear stained face. His lips and face were still out of place because of the swelling but he still looked more like himself now that he had calmed down. I hadn't noticed when he had stepped closer to me again. My hand was still on his face even as he was closer to me than before, he grabbed my hand from his face and kissed it gently, he looked at me lovingly, "Thank you." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, it was beating hard and fast. I was scared Chanyeol would actually be able to hear it somehow. I looked into his soft eyes. My head said to me, "Don't you even think about it Kyungsoo", but my heart was saying, "don't think, just do", and I listened to my heart this time. I wrapped my arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulled him down to me and crashed our lips together. He kissed me back instantly but pulled back quickly, "Wait, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!", I was already trying to push Chanyeol's jacket off of his shoulders, "Just kiss me before I change my mind." The words had barely left my lips before he had trapped me against the wall, running his hands through my hair and pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. He bit my lip and pulled on it roughly and he forced his tongue back into my mouth. I could taste the blood coming from his lip, it must have broken open again with our rough kissing. I felt my feet leave the floor as Chanyeol lifted me, his strong arms keeping me in place, he used his body weight to keep my back pinned to the wall. His teeth and tongue attacked my neck making my old hickeys new again. I moaned out, "Chanyeol." 

"Please do that again". he looked at me and smiled as he put his hand up the front of my sweater. While still pushed against the wall I pulled my sweater over my head and threw it to the ground wanting to feel more Chanyeol I demanded, "Take off your shirt."

"Wow, so demanding!", he said with a smile. "Chanyeol, please- just please take off your shirt", he kept me in place with his hips and I could feel his growing erection through his tight pants. "I think I like it better when you beg," he said with the absolutely sexiest smirk I had ever seen." Despite his smartass remark, he listened to me, quickly discarding his shirt. He went back to my neck and moved to my chest. He played with my nipple using his tongue and his long slider fingers and the more he did the tighter I squeezed my legs around his waist, trying to get any kind of friction against my own growing member. My hands were in his hair pulling his head closer to me wanting more. He bit tugged, and licked, my chest over and over and it was turning me into a moaning mess. After a few moments, I thought it was Chanyeol's turn to became the moaning mess now so I pulled his head back to me so I could kiss him again and I said, "Put me down." He listened, I kissed him deeply as I started undoing his belt. The cold metal against my hand and the sound of the buckle clanking together just made me want to get his belt off faster. I didn't even bother trying to unbutton his pants I just wanted him in my hands. I pushed my hands down his pants into his boxers and I touched his hard member. He pulled away slightly and said, "Ah~!" I looked at him confused, "What". 

"Oh sorry... your hands are cold, please don't stop. He rolled his hips forward pushing into my hand for more contact to show he meant what he said. Ok, I said with a smile. I slowly started stroking him, he moaned as his member started getting harder and it strained against his pants, Chanyeol reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing his boxers and pants down. His pants pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them kicking them aside. Chanyeol was bigger than I thought he would be. I was impressed to be perfectly honest. He was definitely bigger than Kai- 'Wait, don't think of him now of all times, you dumbass", I thought to myself, I tried to instead distract myself with Chanyeol. I kissed my way down his body, leaving a hickey or to on his chest and waist. I kneeled down in front of him, squeezed him gently, and I started jerking him off quickly. Chanyeol was breathing heavily and every once in awhile he involuntarily bucked up into my hand, I looked up to him and he was looking down at me watching every little move I made. I broke eye contact with him and lowered my head down for a split second. I licked some pre-cum off of his head and instantly moaned, "Kyungsoo, don't tease me.". I looked back up at him and smirked, "What was that you didn't say please." I liked him again and he quickly said, "ah~, please. please Kyungsoo, I need you to blow me." 

"I think I like it better when you beg", I mocked him from earlier that night. He scoffed at me and said, "Yeah, keep teasing me and I won't be nice when it's your turn." I ignored him and licked him one last time before taking his dick into my mouth. I bobbed my head only taking him in half way. I pulled his member out and it made a loud pop, I continued stroking him as I sucked on the head and rolled my tongue over the slit. His pre-cum coated my tongue with its salty bitter taste. I licked the head a few more times before I took him back into my mouth taking him in deeper. Chanyeol's hands had found their way to my hair. I could tell he was trying not to pull too much not, knowing how far I could really take him in but he was moaning like crazy. I bobbed my head faster and faster keeping both of my hand on Chanyeol's hips securing him in place. I decided to show his just how far I could take him. I pulled back until his head was just resting on my bottom lips, which were now swollen thanks to the rough kissing and all the sucking. I looked up Chanyeol and took in his appearance with great detail. He was gorgeous, he had sex hair and his face why so erotic, his eyes dark with lust his lips slightly parted as he breathed heavily, still in suck in the perfect smirk, his bare chest rising and falling, his tone stomach, and his rock hard dick resting on my lips as I stroked him slowly. He was pure sex standing right in front of me. He smirked down at me when he spoke his voice was rough and low, "Whats the matter?"

"What are you afraid of, I asked?"

"I don't want to hurt you", he looked into my eyes, I felt as though he was looking into my soul."

"You can't hurt me Chanyeol.", and with that, I took him in as far as I could. His head hit me in the back of the throat and he pulled my hair hard involuntarily trying to get more friction, I bobbed my head faster. Each time making sure to increase the pressure on his length. After a moment he moaned out "Kyungsoo...wait....I'm- I'm close."  I felt his body tensing up, and I squeezed a little harder one last time before he involuntarily bucked up, he hit the back of my throat and cam. Chanyeol moaned loudly and he held my head in place. I slowly bobbed my head helping him come down off his high. He looked down at me and smiled warmly, "Thank you." I swallowed his load and it left a  salty bitter taste in my mouth and with a small laugh I said, "No problem."

Chanyeol looked down at me fondly and helped me stand up. He kissed me passionately and then pulled back, "It's your turn now.", he smirked and pulled me over to the mattress. He laid me down on it, his hands instantly went to my pants pulling them down along with my boxers, I helped and kicked them off, he through them into the room. Now both of us were fully naked, Chanyeol seemed to like it. I was laying down propped up on my elbows to look at him and his eyes were ravishing my body. He looked at me in awe and said, "Wow!"

"What?" I asked starting to get slightly embarrassed by him just looking at me without doing anything.

"He just shook his head as though he couldn't believe it and said, "You're gorgeous, absolutely perfect." I blushed deeply and smiled, "You're one to talk", I held out my hand until he leaned over into my reach and placed my hand on the back of the neck pulling him to my mouth as I laid down, come here I said quietly. He kissed me deeply and I felt our members rub together the friction feeling amazing. I bucked my hips into him trying to get more friction. Chanyeol pulled away from me, looking at me with a devilish grin, "No, you have to be patient, I haven't gotten a chance to get my revenge yet."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, I warned you not to tease me, now it's my turn", he reached down to my legs and lifted them to my chest, "Can you hold these in place please", he said with a devilish smirk as he stood and walked to the kitchenette. He came back with a bottle. It was a clear bottle without a label but in his other hand, he had a condom so I determined the liquid was lube. I still had my legs to my chest when he came back to me, be sat in between my legs. The bottle opened with a snap and he coated his fingers in the clear liquid, he held out his hand and rubbed my entrence gentally I flinched at first and he looked at me quickly giving me a worried look, "I'm fine, it's just cold" He smiled and laughed to himself, until his face went serious again. "Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded quickly. He smiled, "Ah-ah-ah what do we say?"

"Please, please Chanyeol, I need you."

"See, you're getting the hang of it already."

"Don't push your luck Park Chanyeol." he laughed as a response. He leaned forward and kissed me as he slowly pushed in. He stilled until I had finished squirming trying to adjust. He slowly sped up pulling in and out and he added another fingure. He started sissoring me, I couldn't voice how happy I was Chanyeol was taking his time because I was too busy moaning but I really did appreciate it because it's been quite some time since I last had sex so I am pretty tight right now, I have no idea how I'm going to fit Chanyeol inside of me. He kissed his way down my body at he added a third finger. I arched my back as he hit my g-spot, "ah-ah Chanyeol right there, do that again." He did the same thing again, it drew out a moan from me, "Chanyeol", he kept kissing his way down my body until his head was in between my legs, he kissed my thigh, then bit them hard and pulled on the skin before letting it go and kissing it. It left a countless amount of hickeys on my thighs each one inching closer and closer to my dick, This is when Chanyeol took me into his mouth, I was powerless against his experienced tongue.With one hand he was fingering me mercilessly hitting my g-spot every time and with his other hand he was jerking off what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He found a rhythem and jerked me off in time with each time he hit my g-spot. I was in pure extacy. I put my hands into his hair pulling on it roughly eurging him to take more of me into his mouth. He moaned around my meber sending a vibration up my spine, I threw my head back into the mattress as I arched my back and bucked up my hip, "Oh my god Chanyeol, I moaned again loudly and quietly i whispered to myself as his steedy pace quicked, "Oh my god". Chanyeol let go of my member and pulled his head back just until it was out and then he quickly brought his head back down taking all of my member into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat, "Ah~ Chan-yeol I'm -I'm close." I wished I hadn't have said that. I was on the edge and I could feel the tension growing in the pit of my stomach, but Chanyeol took my member out of his mouth and he smirked down at me, "Oh no you don't, I'm not down with you yet, not until you beg." He pulled his fingers out of me. "What do you want Kyungsoo?"

"I - I want you."

"To do what?"

"I want you inside of me, I need you, I need you to fuck me Chanyeol, please."

"That's a good boy", he said with a devilish grin he reached for the condom, removed it from the rapper, and rolled it on. He poured some lube on his dick coating it thoroly. He lined himself up with my entrance and pushed slowly into me. I grabbed onto Chanyeol's shoulder and he hissed as I dug my nails into his soft skin. I gasped as he pushed fully into me and stopped. A singular tear ran down my face. "Are you ok?", he asked and I nodded "Yeah, you're just really fucking big" he laughed softly "Thanks."

I tried to relax but he was just to must I bit my lip roughly trying to think about somthing other then the pain. I raised my head and hit it agaisnt the mttress, "oh my god" I mumbbled to myself.  I looked at Chanyeol as he was sitting up, looking down at me as he pushed in and out of me slowly, his sweaty body in the small amount of light in the room, his dark hair fell in front of his glistening eyes 'God he's so gorgeous'. He moaned  as I dragged my nails down his back when he had pushed in particularly hard and I said, "ah~ wait, dont, not yet." but going he just kept moving, "I'm sorry but I cant wait any longer, you look to good", I moved my hand to my dick and started jerking off trying to distract myself but that didn't last long because Chanyeol grabbed my hand and put it above my head holding it in place. "Sorry, but that is off limits, you're not allowed to touch yourself, not until I say."

"Come on Chanyeol," I said frustratedly I had started to lossen up though and Chanyeol noticed I wasn't squirming as much so he started picking up the pace. I pushed back on to him and he smiled, "Eager aren't we." he said.

"Shut up Chanyeol and go faster please, please go faster this is killing me."

"Well, if you want it that bad, he pushed into me hard and rough and when he spoke it made him groan out, "Ride me" I looked up at him as I breathed heavily trying to hold back another moan. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, ride me."

I nodded quickly, "Okay."

"Okay!?"

"Yeah, okay." He smirks and pulled out of me completely, he laid down on the mattress and put some more lube onto his length as I straddled him, waiting for him to finish. "Okay," he said breathlessly. I placed both of my hand on his chest to keep my balance as I lowered myself onto his dick. He groand as skin met skin and I had taken him all the way in. "Oh~, Kyunngsoo, you're so fucking tight." I adjusted to the new position quickly, I started lifting up and down on his shaft and he helped by placing both hands on my hips lifting me up and letting gravity pull me back down. He rolled his hips into me. After we got into a good rythem I leaned down and kissed Chanyeol. I sat back up and looked at him with the most seductive face I could muster, I was breathing heavily and Chanyeol looked at me and said, "Damn it, could you be any hotter Kyungsoo?" I just smiled looking down at him, "Chanyeol?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Chanyeol's eyes were reinvigorated and he grabbed me pulling me to the side to flip our positions again. He pushed into me roughly the sound of our skin smacking together filled the room. He looked at me his eyes dark and needy, his voice came out rushed and desperate, "say it, say it again" His hand made its way to my member and he started jerking me off in time with his thrusts."I- I love you Chanyeol", he moaned and went to my lips kissing me roughly, he slid his other hand under my back making my back curve and it made him push into me at a different angle. Then I felt it. He hit my g-spot and I yelled out in pleasure although it was slightly muffled by the kiss, I pulled back from the kiss trying to find oxygen, Chanyeol went to my neck and bit down harshly. He moaned out to me in a deep lust filled voice "I'm close" He sped up both his thrusts into me and his hand on my member both perfectly in sync. " Chanyeol," I moaned out as his thrust started to get sloppy. He gave one final push and I came on to both of our stomachs,  I tightened around him, he closed his eyes and bit his lip harshly as he went over the edge and cam with a groan. We kissed as we rode out our highs together. Chanyeol collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily, we smiled at each other. He looked at me deep in the eyes, "That was some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Thanks, I'd have to say the same." After a moment he pulled out of me slowly and I grunted at the lost of him filling me. My muscles were throbbing. I could already tell it was going to be s struggle walking tomorrow. Chanyeol had stood up and walked over to a trash can to throw away the condom. Then he walked back over to me. Laying down beside me he wrapped his arms around me holding me close. We were facing eachother, our legs tangled I was using his arm as a pillow and I had my hands pressed agaisnt his chest. He looked down at me and he kissed me on my forehead. "Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah", i said quietly.

"EverythingIi said tonight I meant it, every word."

"I know, I did to."

"Really?" He looked me in the eye and I said, "Yes, I  really do love you Chanyeol." He smiled fondly at me, "I love you to kyungsoo." We met each other with a long kiss and when we broke it I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms tighter around me as though he felt like if he didn't he would lose me. Before I drifted off to sleep I was listening to Chanyeol's steady deep breathing. I study every detail of his face, as though, I was going to forget what he looked like the moment I looked away from his face. Now that my heart had gotten what it wanted it was quiet and I was left with my mind. My mind was screaming at me, a never ending list of things. What the hell were you thinking? You've let yourself fall in love with Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, your best friend, and the man that had just beat the absolute shit out of your boyfriend. You know the boyfriend that's at home right now bloodied, bruised, and hurt probably worried to death wondering where you're at. What the fuck were you thinking? What's wrong with you? What are you going to do now? You just slept him Chanyeol. You cheated on Kai with your best friend the one person he hates most in the world. Especially when You just got in a fight with him about 2 days ago saying that this would never happen, well guess who's wrong you fucking idiot. What are you going to do Kyungsoo? What have I gotten myself into? I'm such a fucking idiot....why did I tell him I loved him? I told him, because it's true, Yes! it's true! I really love Chanyeol! With all my heart and I don't know what I'm going to do, I love him, I love Kai. The real question that I couldn't answer was who did I love more....and I couldn't no matter what, I can't answer that question.


End file.
